Our Wedding
by Yunna Lavenderrena
Summary: Bagaimana perjalanan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak dilandasi dengan rasa cinta. Mereka hanya sekedar mengenal. Hinata yang menerima pernikahan ini karena permintaan ayahnya dan Sasuke yang menikahi Hinata karena keadaan yang memaksanya. Bagaimana mereka akan melewati semua ini ?/ AU/ always Sasuhina.
1. Chapter 1

Our Wedding

Siapa bilang menjadi anak dari seorang ayah yang kaya raya bisa menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang. Apalagi jika anak tersebut merupakan anak tunggal, mereka akan mengira kalau anak tersebut akan sangat dimanja. Pasti banyak orang yang berfikir bahwa anak tersebut sangat tidak begitu halnya yang dirasakan oleh Hinata, lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata. Mempunyai ayah yang kaya dan memiliki perusahaan besar sama sekali tidak menjamin kebahagiaan Hinata. Malah sebaliknya, Hinata merasa kebebasannya dibatasi.

Sampai suatu ketika, Hinata merasa benar-benar jenuh dengan semua keadaan yang seakan merenggut kebebasannya. Hinata ingin bebas memilih jalan yang diinginkannya. Setelah Hinata lulus SMA, Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan semua kemewahan yang dirasa malah membebaninya. Sang ayah -Hyuuga Hiashi- bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan dengan entengnya membiarkan Hinata pergi. Inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata ingin segera pergi. Wakaupun Hinata adalah putri tunggal Hiashi, tapi bukan semerta-merta menjadikan Hinata prioritas utama untuk ayahnya.

Dengan hanya bermodalkan ijazah SMA yang dibawanya, Hinata pontang-panting mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Sampai saat Hinata menginjak usia 22 tahun, ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan restaurant,seseorang mendatanginya dan mengatakan kabar mengejutkan tentang ayahnya. Hinata kenal siapa orang itu -Hatake Kakashi- dia adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya sekaligus pengacara pribadi keluarganya.

Kakashi mengabarkan bahwa ayah Hinata saat ini tengah dalam keadaan sakit keras dan sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Hinata sangat terkejut, hampir 4 tahun tidak mendengar kabar dari ayahnya itu, tiba-tiba ia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ayahnya sedang sakit keras. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata meminta Kakashi untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat ayahnya. Kakashi menuruti perminataan Hinata, karena memang itulah tujuannya menemui Hinata.

 **Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

Our Wedding

Hinata tengah berada di kamar inap ayahnya. Hiashi yang biasanya terlihat tegas dan berwibawa, kini tampak lemah dan tidak berdaya berbaring di kasur dengan banyak selang disekujur tubuhnya. Penyakit kanker yang memang sudah sejak lama diderita, membuat Hiashi akhirnya tumbang. Hiashi perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu merasakan tanganya digenggam erat.

"T-tou san... ", Hinata berusaha memanggil ayahnya begitu melihat beliau mulai sadar.

"Hinata", Hiashi menjawab panggilan Hinata.

"T-tou san.. hiks.. a-apa tou-san.. hiks.. baik-baik saja ?", Hinata bertanya sambil sesengukan.

"Hn. Tou-san baik-baik saja".

"Syukurlah.. hiks.. a-aku pikir akan terjadi h-hal yang buruk pada tou-san", Hinata mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi menuruni kedua pipinya dan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya agar ayahnya tidak khawatir.

"Maaf karenaTou-san sudah merepotkanmu".

"Ti-tidak.. Tou-san sa-sama sekali tidak pernah me-merepotkanku".

"Benarkah?.. Syukurlah kalau begitu".

Ayah dan anak yang berada di dalam kamar salah satu Rumah Sakit itu kembali terdiam. Hinata masih tetap menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan sangat erat dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya karena melihat keadaan ayahnya saat ini. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit Rumah Sakit.

"Hinata", Hiashi kembali bersuara

"i-iya Tou-san", Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah ayahnya.

"Tou-san punya satu permintaan dan Tou-san harap kau mau mengabulkannya".

"A-apa itu Tou-san ?".

"Tou-san ingin melihatmu menikah dengan pria pilihan Tou-san", ada nada memelas layaknya orang putus asa dalam setiap kalinat yang dilontarkan Hiashi pada Hinata.

Mendengar permintaan ayahnya tersebut, Hinata hanya dapat terdiam. Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa permintaan ayahnya itu. Usia Hinata memang sudah cukup matang untuk menikah, tapi jika Hinata harus menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya, Hinata ingin sekali mengatakan pada ayahnya agar kembali mempertimbangkannya. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata yakin ayahnya pasti telah memilihkan calon yang terbaik untuknya, hanya saja Hinata merasa sedikit aneh.

"Te-terserah Tou-san saja", pada akhirnya jawaban itu yang bisa Hinata berikan. Hinata tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya lagi saat ini.

"Baguslah. Besok kau akan ku kenalkan dengan calon suamimu", walaupun masih terbaring sakit, gurat bahagia masih nampak diwajah Hiashi saat ini.

Melihat ayahnya bahagia, juga membawa kebahagiaan lain bagi Hinata. Semoga pilihannya kali ini benar.

Our Wedding

Hari pertemuan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Seperrinya calon suami Hinata agak telat karena ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Walaupun Hinata saat ini akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya, Hinata tetap berpenampilan sederhana dengan hanya mengenakan dress simpel tanpa lengan yang dipadu padankan dengan bolero dari bahan jeans. Hinata menunggu dengan tenang di kamar inap ayahnya.

'Tok tok tok'

Setelah mengetuk pintu, sosok yang sedang ditunggu oleh Hinata dan Hiashi berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hiashi.

Hiashi membalasnya dengan satu anggukan ringan. Sedangkan Hinata saat ini sedang mengawasi sosok itu, yang diyakini Hinata adalah calon Suaminya. Pria itu berperawakan tinggi dan memiliki gaya rambut yang mencuat kebelakang tetapi terasa pas untuknya. Pria itu juga memiliki garis wajah tegas yang menunjukkan kedewasaanya. Kedua bola mata berwarna gelap itu juga seakan menghipnotis Hinata walaupun saat ini dirinya bukan menjadi fokus objek penglihatannya.

Satu yang dapat Hinata simpulkan setelah melihat calon suaminya tersebut, Tampan. Tersadar akan pemikirannya tersebut, wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan untuk menyembunyikannya Hinata memilih untuk menunduk dan berhenti menatap sosok itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan Hinata terpesona dengan calon suaminya sendiri.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya Hiashi-sama", Sosok itu kembali sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tapi kali ini sebagai tanda permohonan maafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku, Sasuke"

'Jadi namanya Sasuke', batin Hinata setelah mendengar ayahnya memanggil pria itu.

"Duduklah disebelah putriku", kata Hiashi memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Sasuke duduk disamping Hinata

Sasuke segera mengikuti perkataan Hiashi yang notabenenya adalah Presedir di tempatnya bekerja sejaligus calon mertuanya.

"Kenalkan, Dia adalah putriku", Hiashi mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya didepan Hinata, dan Hinata menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Perkenalan yanga sangat singkat, tapi menurut mereka berdua itu sudah cukup. Setidaknya mereka tahu nama masing-masing dulu.

"Hinata, dia adalah tangan kanan Tou-san diperusahaan. Selama Tou-san dirawat, dialah yang mengambil alih semua urusan perusahaan", jelas ayahnya tentang sosok Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Dan Sasuke, Hinata adalah putri tunggalku", hanya sesingkat itu Hiashi mengenalkan putrinya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa saya tidak pernah melihat nona Hinata disekitar anda, Hiashi-sama ?", tanya Sasuke

"Karena suatu alasan, putriku harus pergi dan kemarin di baru kembali", Hiashi enggan membicarakan alasan kepergian Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar penjelasan singkat akan dirinya pada Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan ayahnya tersebut, Hiashi memuji Sasuke sebagai tangan kanannya dan bahkan percaya sepenuhnya dengan sasuke dan membiarkannya mengambil alih perusahaan sedangkan untuk Hinata, bahkan Hiashi sepertinya enggan bahkan untuk sekedar memujinya. Bagaimanapun juga bukankah Hinata adalah Putrinya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke hanyalah orang asing, kenapa sekarang Hinata merasa seolah-olah dirinyalah yang menjadi orang asing.

"Hinata, Kau sudah setujukan dengan pilihan ayah", kini Hiashi bertanya pada putrinya

"I-iya Tou-san"

"Baguslah. Sasuke, Kau juga sudah menyetujuinya kan ?. Buktinya kau menerima tawaranku dengan datang kemari", Hiashi ganti menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Tawaran, maksudnya Hiashi menawarkan putrinya sendiri untuk dinikahi Sasuke. _Great_ , bahkan Hinata sekarang terlihat seperti seorang pengemis yang minta segera dinikahi.

"Kalian akan menikah besok", tegas Hiashi

"Be-besok ?.. ta-tapi Tou-san, apa ini ti-tidak terlalu cepat ?", Hinat tahu ayahnya ingin segera melihatnya menikah, tapi tetap saja jika dia harus menikah besok, itu benar-benar terlalu mendadak.

"Tidak... lagipula kalian tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa. Besok kalian akan langsung menandatangani surat nikah dan dengan begitu kalian sudah sah secara hukum sebagai suami istri", jelas Hiashi.

"Tap-"

"Baik Hiashi-sama. Besok saya akan datang menandatanganinya", belum sempat Hinata memprotes, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyetujuinya.

Apa-apaan pria ini, Hinata tahu Sasuke sudah menerima Hinata sebagai calon istrinya, tapi tetap saja, apa Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa tertekan dengan semua ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, saya mohon diri. Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus saya selesaikan"

"Hn", Beberapa tahun bekerja dengan Hiashi membuat Sasuke mengerti maksud gumaman itu adalah tanda bahwa Hiashi mengijinkan Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari calon mertuanya, Sasuke segera beranjak tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat inap itu.

"Tou-san tahu ini sangat mendadak. tapi bagaimanapun juga, Tou-san ingin segera melihatmu menikah. Dengan begitu Tou-san bisa tenang. uhuk.. uhuk..", Hiashi sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, darah tampak keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tou-san.. Tou-san bertahanlah", melihat hal itu Hinata sangat terkejut dan segera memanggil dokter.

Our Wedding

Hinata menunggu dengan cemas didepan kamar inap ayahnya. Sudak lebih dari dua puluh menit sejak dokter datang untuk memeriksa kondisi ayahnya, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dokter itu akan keluar.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang merawat ayahnya keluar.

"Dokter, ba-bagaimana keadaan Tou-san saya ?", Hinata segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Sakit yang pasien derita sudah berada pada tahap akhir. Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi keadaan pasien saat ini sudah benar-benar parah", jelas sang dokter.

"Se-sebenarnya Tou-san saya sa-sakit apa dokter ?"

"Pasien menderita kanker darah stadium akhir. kami sudah memberi obat agar rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang", jawab dokter itu.

Hinata sangan shock mendengar penyakit yang diderita ayahnya saat ini. Jadi selama ini ayahnya berjuang melawan sakitnya sendirian. Sebagai anak, Hinata merasa gagal karena tidak mengetahui keadaan ayahnya.

Pantas saja ayahnya ngotot ingin sekali melihat Hinata swgera menikah. Jadi ini alasannya, Hinata menyesal karena sempat berpikiran buruk tentang ayahnya.

Our Wedding

Hatake Kakashi datang dengan membawa berbagai dokumen yang harus Hinata dan Sasuke tanda tangani untuk pernikahan mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke menandatangani semua dokumen itu didepan Hiashi. Setelah mereka selesai menandatangani semuanya, Hiashi tersenyum lega melihat putrinya sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri.

"Hiashi-sama, semua dokumen sudah ditandatangani. Selanjutnya saya akan mendaftarkan pernikaha mereka ke catatan sipil", jelas Kakashi

"Hn. kuserahkan semua urusan itu padamu"

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu", Kakashi membungkuk memberi hormat pada Hiashi sebelum pergi.

"Sekarang kalian berdua sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Aku titip Hinata padamu Sasuke, tolong jaga putriku baik-baik", Setelah mengatakan itu, Hiashi memejamkan kedua matanya seperti orang yang akan tertidur.

"T-tou-san.. Tou-san.. hiks.. bangun Tou-san.. hiks..", Hinata terus memanggil ayahnya disela-sela tangisannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang kosong ke arah Hiashi -mertuanya- dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai akhirnya para rim dokter datang dan memberikan pertolongan sebisa mungkin, tapi apa daya. Takdir berkata lain dan pada saat itu, Dokter mengatakan bahwa sang pasien telah meninggal dunia.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Hinata jatuh pingsan dan Sasuke segera menahan tubuh istrinya agar tidak terjatuh menghantam lantai dibawahnya.

Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan datang secara bersamaan pada Hinata. Kebahagiaan karena pernikahannya dan kesedihan karena di hari yang sama Hinata juga harus kehilangan Ayahnya.

Our Wedding

Seminggu setelah pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di kediaman Hinata yang dulu. Rumah megah dengan gaya eropa yang memiliki tiga tingkat dan puluhan pelayan yang bertugas mengurus rumah megah tetsebut.

Setelah menikah dengan Sasuke, Hinata jadi mengetahui beberapa hal tentang suaminya itu. Seperti Sasuke yang ternyata adalah seorang yatm piatu katena kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dirinya masih anak-anak. Sasuke bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya seperti Hinata, karena kemampuan dan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya sampai lulus S3 dan menyandang gelar profesor saat dirinya berusia 30 tahun. Pantas saja ayahnya menjadikan Sasuke tangan kanannya.

Hinata tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke sebelum suaminya tersebut berangkat ke kantor. Sasuke turun dari kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aku berangkat", setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke hendak pergi sebelum akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak sarapan dulu ?", tanya Hinata

"Tidak usah. Hari ini aku ada rapat penting dengan client", setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

'haah..', Hinata menghela nafas panjang, ini sudah satu minggu semenjak pernikahan mereka dan sikap Sasuke padanya masih tetap dingin.

Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang pertama kali menerima ajakan pernikahan ini dan Hinata hanya mengikuti arus saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang Sasuke malah bersikap sedingin itu padanya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memakan makanan yang sudah dibuat Hinata dengan susah payah. Selalu saja ada alasan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Seperti pagi ini, urusan kantor selalu dijadikan alasan untuk menghindari Hinata. Ketika malam tiba dan Sasuke sudah pulang, pasti dia akan beralasan sudah makan malam di kantor dan menolak memakan masakan yang dibut Hinata -lagi-

Setelah itu Sasuke akan langsung pergi menuju kamar mereka, membasuh diri, setelah itu segera tidur. Terus seperti itu selama seminggu ini. Entah bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka selanjutnya. Hinata hanya berharap yang terbaik.

TBC..

Eee ?

ngerasa aneh gk sih waktu Hiashinya meninggal?. Kayaknya cepet banget meninggalnya

Saya gk bisa buat adegan yang salah satu tokohnya ada yang meninggal. Jadi ya beginilah. Saya mau lebih fokus pafa kehidupan pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke kedepannya. Adegan inti sebenarnya udah saya siapkan, adegan awalnya ini yang bikin saya bingung gimana nyeritainnya.

Gimana ? Apa mau dilanjut ?

R

E

V

I

E

w

Please.. *^_^*


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

Our Wedding

Perusahaan tempat Hiashi pernah menduduki jabatan tertinggi disana, kini telah berubah nama dari 'Hyuuga Corp' menjadi 'Uchiha Corp'. Nama perusahaan diganti karena presdir sebelumnya -Hyuuga Hiashi- telah meninggal dunia dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan tersebut, kini telah menjadi seorang Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Hinata. Sedangkan suami Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, menduduki jabatan sebagai presdir baru perusahaan tersebut menggantikan ayah mertuanya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya yang ada di kantor tersebut dan mengabaikan setiap sapaan dari pegawainya. Dia harus segera menemui seseorang yang saat ini tengah menunggunya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke", sapa orang tersebut begitu Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangannya

"Jangan basa-basi, Kabuto. Katakan, apa kau sudah menemukannya ?", tanya Sasuke

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran. Kami hampir menemukannya, tapi saat kami akan menuju ke lokasi tempatnya bersembunyi, 'dia' sudah tidak ada disana", jawab Kabuto

"Ck. Kerja kalian lambat. Hanya menemukan satu orang saja membutuhkan waktu selama ini"

"Hei, jangan meremehkan kinerja kami. Kau tahu sendiri, sudah hampir dua tahun kami melacak keberadaannya, dan ketika kami hampir mendapatkannya, 'dia' malah kembali menghilang. Orang yang kau cari itu sangat pandai bersembunyi", Kabuto mencoba membantah karena tidak terima dengan penuturan Sasuke tentang kinerjanya. Kabuto memang hanya seorang detektif swasta, tapi dia selalu bersikap profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaanya.

"Bukan 'dia' yang pandai bersembunyi, tapi orang dibelakangnyalah yang pandai menyembunyikannya"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana ?", Kabuto menanyakan tindakan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada kliennya yang satu ini.

"Hn. Tambah jumlah orang-orangmu untuk melacak keberadaannya", jawab Sasuke

"Kau pikir mudah menambah jumlah orang lagi. Uang yang kemarin kami terima darimu hanya cukup untuk membayar jumlah kami saat ini", tegas Kabuto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mengambil cek yang ada di meja kerjannya, menulis beberapa nominal uang dan menyerahkannya pada kabuto.

"Wah.. wah.. Kau sudah menjadi orang kaya ternyata", Kabuto mengatakannya setelah melihat nominal uang yang Sasuke tulis pada cek yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku rasa uang itu cukup untuk menambah beberapa orang lagi", Sasuke mengatakannya tanpa menggubris apa yang dilontarkan Kabuto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Uchiha-sama. Senang bisa berbisnis dengan anda", Setelah mengatakan itu, Kabuto melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Kabuto pergi, Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi ruang tamu yang ada di ruangannya. Ternyata setelah menyewa jasa detektif swasta pun, Sasuke masih kesulitan mencari orang itu.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

"Masuk", Setelah itu, sekretaris pribadinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, Kakashi-san ingin bertemu dengan anda", sebelum mengatakan itu Sekretaris Sasuke terlebih dulu sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

"Hn. Biarkan dia masuk", Setelah itu sekretaris itu kembali sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mempersilahkan tamu bosnya memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Kau masih belum menemukan orang yang kau cari ?", Kakashi menanyakannya setelah melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Hn. Jadi, ada urusan apa kau datang kemari ?", Sasuke terlalu enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kakashi mengambil amplop besar berwarna coklat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini ?", Sasuke terlihat bingung melihat amplop itu.

"Surat wasiat yang ditulis Hiashi-sama sebelum beliau meninggal", Jawab Kakashi. Mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi, Sasuke segera membuka amlop itu dan membaca isi di dalamnya.

"Surat wasiat macam apa ini ?", Sasuke mengerutkan kening setelah membaca isi dari surat wasiat tersebut.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, sekalipun kau sudah menjadi preadir dan perusahaan ini telah berganti nama, pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan bukan atas namamu, tapi nama istrimu, Hinata. Sedangkan kau hanya menjadi walinya saja dalam menjalankan perusahaan", jelas Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kerja sama yanga akan dilakukan perusahaan ini dengan perusahaan lain nantinya, apa semua itu harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hinata ?", tanya Sasuke

"Memang seperti itu kan seharusnya. Semua bentuk kerja sama, perjanjian, pemasukkan dan pengeluaran perusahaan, semuanya harus dilaporkan pada Hinata", Kakashi kembali menjelaskannya pada Sasuke

"Ck. Dulu ayahnya yang memperlakukanku seperti boneka dengan menyuruhku mengurus perusahaan, tapi tetap mengendalikanku dari belakang, sekarang giliran putrinya", Sasuke berdecak jika mengingat bagaimana dia dulunya menjalankan perusahaan menggantikan Hiashi. Memang benar Sasuke ditunjuk sebagai pengganti Hiashi, tapi tidak beda jauh dari keadaanya sekarang. Semua urusan perusahaan tetap dikendalikan penuh oleh Hiashi, sedangkan Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bertindak seperti boneka yang disuruh bolak-balik dari rumah sakit dan perusahaan yang jaraknya lumayan jauh untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Hiashi.

"Karena itu, bersikap baiklah pada istrimu. Uang yang kau gunakan untuk membayar para detektif itu juga merupakan uang perusahaan. Kalau istrimu sampai tahu siapa yang sedanga kau cari, bisa-bisa dia menceraikanmu sebelum tujuanmu tercapai", Peringatan dari Kakashi memang ada benarnya. Untuk saat ini Sasuke harus sedikit bersikap baik pada Hinata, kalau tidak, semua yang sudah didapatkannya saat ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu", setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sasuke memikirkan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata nanti. Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan manapun setelah 'dia'. Apalagi Sasuke sudah terlanjur bersikap dingin pada Hinata selama seminggu ini.

"Haah.. ", Sasuke kembali menghela nafas panjang. Semua yang terjadi belakangan benar-benar diluar perhitungannya. Begitu juga dengan Pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Sudahlah, Sasuke bisa memikirkannya nanti saat sudah berada dirumah.

Our Wedding

Hinata saat ini tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan juga suaminya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh makanan yang telah dibuatnya, Hinata masih tetap membuatnya untuk Sasuke. Hinata hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik dan memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang istri. Sekalipun dirumahnya para pelayan selalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Hinata dalam mempersiapkan semuanya, Hinata selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Selama dirinya masih sanggup melakukan semuanya sendiri, Hinata tidak akan bergantung pada orang lain. Setelah semua makanan telah siap dan tertata rapi di meja makan, Hinata duduk disalah satu kursi dan menunggu Sasuke pulang.

"Aku pulang", begitu mendengar suara itu, Hinata segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke

"Se-selamat datang", Hinata menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, mengambil alih tas kerja serta melepas mantel yang Sasuke pakai dan mengekori suaminya itu menuju kamar mereka.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasuke sedikit kesulitan melepas dasi yang dikenakannya. Hinata yang melihat itu segera membantu Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengulurkan tangan seperti hendak mengambil alih pekerjaannya, akhirnya membiarkan Hinata membantunya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun mau langsung mandi a-atau makan dulu ?", Hinata mengatakannya setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu", jawab Sasuke

"Ka-kalau begitu akan aku siapkan baju ganti dulu", Hinata berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah yang menunduk lesu. Sudah Hinata duga, pasti begini lagi. Setelah mandi, suaminya itu pasti akan langsung tidur dan tidak mau memakan makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Tunggu aku di meja makan. Selesai mandi, kita makan malam bersama", Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke yang terlebih dahulu mengajak Hinata makan malam. Mendengar itu, tentu saja membuat Hinata senang.

"Ba-baik", Binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Hinata, dengan sumingrah Hinata menuruti ucapan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju meja makan setelah selesai mengambilkan baju ganti untuk suaminya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya merasa senang hanya dengan tindakan kecilnya itu tersenyum meremehkan. Ternyata tidak terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Hinata. Tapi pemandangan itu luput dari penglihatan Hinata, karena Hinata sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Our Wedding

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Disana terlihat Hinata yang sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangannya. Begitu sampai di meja makan, Sasuke mendudukan didirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah sampai di meja makan, Hinata langsung saja mengambil nasi beserta lauknya untuk Sasuke.

"Si-silahkan"

"Hn", Sasuke memakan makanan yang disiapkan Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana ?"

"Hn. Lumayan", Walau bilang begitu, sebenarnya Sasuke sangan menyukai masakan yang dibuat Hinata. Lihat saja, Sasuke terlihat sangat lahap saat makanan rumah biasa memang, tapi rasanya sangat enak dan terasa pas dilidah Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Hinata semakin senang saja. Setidaknya Sasuke cukup menyukai masakannya. Setelah itu, Hinata juga ikut makan bersama dengan Sasuke.

Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Hinata terlibat perbincangan ringan tentang keseharian mereka. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat di kamar mereka.

Di dalam kamar...

Saat tidur, Sasuke selalu bernaring sambil membelakangi Hinata. Tapi malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke tidur sambil memeluk Hinata, Hinata yang memdapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya merasa sedikit malu sekaligus senang. Wajahnya sudah memerah sepenuhnya, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Hinata", Panggil Sasuke

"Y-ya"

"Maaf", Hinata bingung mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf padanya.

"Ke-kenapa minta maaf ?", Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih memeluknya, bahkan sekarang Sasuke mulai membelai kepalanya dengan lembut, dan Hinata menyukai itu.

"Maaf, karena selama ini aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk", Sasuke memasang wajah seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ti-tidak.. Sasuke-kun tidak bersalah. Mungkin Sa-sasuke-kun hanya butuh waktu saja untuk bisa me-menerimaku", Hinata mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidurlah"

Hinata sangat terbuai dengan belaian lembut yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ditambah pelukan hangat yang diterimanya, tanpa terasa, kantuk mulai menguasainya dan akhirnya Hinatapun tertidur lelap dalam pelukan suaminya untuk pertama kalinya. Melihat Hinata yang sudah terlelap, membuat Sasuke kembali memasang wajah dinginnya walaupun dirinya masih dalam posisi memeluk Hinata.

Our Wedding

Hinata terbangun dan sedikit menggeliat karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang melilit pinggangnya dengan erat. Hinata sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya karena masih membiasakan diri dengan penerangan di kamarnya. Setelah bisa membiasakan diri dengan penglihatannya, Hinata melihat ke bawah untuk melihat apa itu.

Hinata hampir saja berteriak setelah melihat ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Benar juga, semalam dia kan tertidur saat Sasuke memluknya. Itu artinya, semalaman Jinata tidur depelukan Sasuke. Mengingat hal itu, rona merah langsung menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Tidak mau terlalu lama berada dalam posisi seperti itu, Hinata segera mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Kalau terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan saking malunya. Begitu terlepas, Hinata segera berlari dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih terlihat basah. Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bangun dan sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hinata yang masih terlalu malu akhirnya menunduk dalam, masih belum berani menatap Sasuke langsung. Sasuke beejalan mengjampiri Hinata dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hinata"

"Y-ya", Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang memang memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihi dirinya.

"Selamat pagi", Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Hinata sebelum mengecup kening Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Tapi setelah itu, Hinata balas tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"P-pagi, Sasuke-kun"

Bukan hanya kemarin malam saja, hari-hari berikutnya pun sikap Sasuke pada Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Sasuke yang dulunya selalu terburu-buru saat akan berangkat ke kantor, sekarang sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk menyantap sarapan yang telah Hinata buat. Bahkan Sasuke sekarang meminta Hinata untuk membuatkan bekal yang akan Sasuke santap saat istirahat makan siang di kantornya, dan saat Sasuke lupa tidak membawanya, Hinata yang akan mengantarkannya ke kantor.

Hinata tentu saja senang dengan perubahan sikap suaminya itu. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun, Hinata benar-benar merasa seperti berada di 'rumah' yang sebenarnya. Tempatnya untuk pulang dan bersandar. Tumpuan hidupnya saat ini, dan sekarang Sasuke -suaminya- adalah poros kehidupannya.

Hinata hanya dapat berharap, semoga kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke akan terus seperti ini. Ya, semoga saja...

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf ya saya lama updatenya.

Dari semua ff yang saya buat sampai saat ini, tema ff inilah yang paling berat merealisasikannya dalam bentuk kata-kata. Jadi, untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin saya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 2 minggu untuk menyelesaikannya.

Oh ya, untuk para reader sekalian, saya tidak akan pernah menelantarkan ff yang sudah saya publish kok, termasuk ff saya yang satu ini...^^

Sejak saya memutuskan untuk menjadi author di ffn, saya sudah berkomitmen akan selalu bertanggung jawab pada setiap ff yang telah saya buat. Kalaupun saya berniat akan HIATUS untuk sementara, saya akan terlebih dulu menyelesaikan ff yang sudah saya publish. Jadi jangan khawatir ya..^^

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **wiendzbica732, yuka, Cahya Uchiha, Mellyzainal, CallistaLia, hume, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, Arcan'sGirl, sushimakipark, NurmalaPrieska, Asyah Hatsune, siti chodi2, hyacinth uchiha dan semua yang telah meriview ff saya tapi tidak log in.**

Terima Kasih atas dukungan para reader sekalian... ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. ^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

..Please..


	3. Chapter 3

Our Wedding

Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke sudah berjalan selama satu bulan. Selama itu, Sasuke masih tetap bersikap baik layaknya seorang suami pada Hinata. Hinata hanya belum tahu, bahwa semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya hanyalah suatu sandiwara agar Sasuke mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Hinata. Sasuke membutuhkan uang yang lebih banyak untuk mencari seseorang yang berasal dari masa lalunya. Bayaran yang diterimanya sebagai presdir tidak cukup, karena pada dasarrnya Sasuke bukanlah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan yang dipimpinnya.

Semua uang hasil kerja kerasnya dalam menjalankan perusahaan sebagian besar ditransfer pada tabungan milik Hinata, karena dialah pemilik saham terbesar yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah Sasuke saat ini membutuhkan kepercayaan dari Hinata, agar Hinata mau membalik nama semua saham yang dimilikinya menjadi atas nama suaminya, Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke mulai mendapatkan kerpercayaan itu dari Hinata. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, Sasuke akan mengutarakan keinginannya tersebut pada Hinata. Dengan sikap lembut yang dilakukannya selama ini, Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata akan menuruti keinginannya dengan senang hati.

 **Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

Our Wedding

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Hinata bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke belum dia berangkat ke kantor. Setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal makan siang yang nantinya akan dibawa sasuke, Hinata kembali naik ke kamarnya untuk melihat Sasuke yang dari tadi belum turun. Padahal jam segini Sasuke sudah harus berangkat ke kantor. Hinata perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya, nampak seperti sedang kesulitan memasang dasi yang dikenakannya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak memanggilku ? A-aku kan bisa membantu", tanpa menunggu perintah dari Sasuke, hinata segera mengambil alih pekerjaan suaminya itu.

"Kau juga sedang sibuk, aku biasanya juga bisa memasangnya sendiri", Sasuke membiarkan Hinata memasangkan dasinya.

"Ta-tapi lihat, bahkan se-sepertinya kau akan terlambat ke kantor ha-hanya karena dasi ini"

"Hn",

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedang serius memasangkan dasi padanya. Sasuke baru sadar kalau istrinya itu memiliki wajah yang cantik. Mata tanpa pupil -ciri khas Hyuuga- yang tampak teduh, hidung kecil dan mancung, kulit yang putih bersih, dan bibir tipis yang berwarna pink cerah.

Untuk pemikirannya yang terkhir, Sasuke terus mengamati bibir Hinata. Selama ini Sasuke memang sering memberikan kecupan ringan pada Hinata, tapi itu bukan dibibir. Melainkan tempat lain seperti kening atau pipi Hinata. Sasuke belum pernah melakukannya dibibir Hinata sekalipun.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata yang masih sibuk merapikan dasinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, terpaksa harus berhenti karena merasakan sentuhan di bahunya yang Hinata yakini itu berasal dari Sasuke.

"Kenap-", Hinata baru akan bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi sebelum selesai dengan ucapannya, Hinata sudah merasakan sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan basah menyapu bibirnya.

Hinata sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, mencengkram dasi yang masih dipegannya dengan kuat. Gugup jelas saja Hinata rasakan, karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke, mengingat dirinya belum pernah sekalipun dicium Sasuke tepat dibibir.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menyentuhkan permukann bibirnya saja pada bibir Hinata, tapi seakan merasa ketagihan dengan sensasinya yang memabukkan Sasuke mulai mengecup bibir bawah Hinata berkali-kali dengan lembut. Hinata dengan gerakan kaku membalas ciuman Sasuke dan memjamkan kedua matanya mencoba menikmati momen langka ini dengan suaminya.

Mendapat respon yang cukup baik dari Hinata, Sasuke tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi dan langsung melumat penuh bibir Hinata. Hinata jelas kuwalahan menghadapi ciuman yang Sasuke lakukan itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai bergerak ke belakang leher Hinata dan menekannya sedikit untuk memperdalam ciumannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarih pinngang Hinata agar lebih menempel padanya. Tangan Hinata pun kini telah berpindah menjadi mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke sampai tampak kusut.

"Nggnh...", Hinata sudah hampir kehabisan napas karena ciuman yang Sasuke berikan. Mendengar lenguhan dari Hinata, Sasuke tersadar akan perbuatan yang dilakukannya dan segera melepaskan pangutannya pada Hinata dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Hinata.

"Ma-maaf", Sasuke merasa sedikit gugup karena perbuatan lancang yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Hinata. Sebenarnya hal itu wajar saja dilakukan mengingat mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri. Tapi Sasuke merasa perbuatannya barusan salah karena Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Hinata. Walau begitu, wajah Sasuke tetap bersemu merah jika mengingat ciuman yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa", wajah Hinata pun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah seluruhnya. Malu jelas saja dirasakannya, tapi di balik itu semua, Hinata merasa senang karena itu artinya Sasuke sudah mulai memiliki perasaan pada Hinata.

"ehem, aku harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang", untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung yang tercipta saat ini, Sasuke segera memakai jasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Hinata mengambilkan tas kerja Sasuke dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar kamar. Sampai di pintu, Hinata menyerahkan tas itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku berangkat dulu", Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut. Didalam mobil Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, rasa hangat karena ciumannya tadi masih begitu terasa. Sasuke jadi ingin melakukannya lagi.

"Bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan", Sasuke mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri karena pemikirannya itu.

Setelah melihat Sasuke pergi, Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Hinata berhenti di depan dapur dan melihat bekal makan siang yang tadi dibuatnya lupa tidak dibawa oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarkannya lagi", ini memang kadang terjadi, jika sedang terburu-buru Sasuke pasti lupa membawa bekal makan siang yang sudah Hinata siapkan, dan jika sudah tiba waktunya makan siang Sasuke baru ingat sudah meninggalkan bekalnya dirumah dan akhirnya dia akan menelpon ke rumah dan menyuruh Hinata untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor. Seakan sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Hinata kali ini berinisiatif untuk mengantarkannya sendiri tanpa menunggu telepon dari Sasuke.

Our Wedding

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya dan mengabaikan sapaan hormat dari para pegawainya. Sebelum memasuki ruang kerjanya, Sasuke berhenti di meja kerja sekretaris yang ada di depan ruangannya.

"Apa Kakashi sudah datang ?", tanya Sasuke pada Shizune, sekretaris pribadinya.

"Belum Uchiha-sama, Kakashi-san belum datang", jawab Shizune

"Hn. Kalau dia sudah datang, suruh saja dia langsung masuk ke ruanganku", Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Uchiha-sama"

Our Wedding

Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar diruangannya. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya dengan Kakashi dan sebentar lagi Sasuke harus menghadiri rapat penting dengan di ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang yang dari tadi ditunggu olehnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali ?", Sasuke langsung bertanya begitu Kakashi duduk di depannya.

"Kau pikir clientku hanya kau saja. Aku juga masih punya pekerjaan lain yang harus kuselesaikan", jawab Kakashi dengan entengnya.

"Hn. Apa kau sudah membawa dokumen yang kuinginkan ?"

"Ini, semuanya ada disini", Kakashi menyerahkan beberapa dokumen pada Sasuke.

"Ini hanya perlu ditandatangani oleh Hinata kan ?", Sasuke melihat dan membaca dokumen yang Kakashi berikan sejenak sebelum kembali bertanya padanya.

"Hn. Kau hanya perlu menyuruh istrimu menandatanganinya dan setelah itu, semua saham yang dimilikinya akan menjadi milikmu seluruhnya", Jelas Kakashi

"Bagus", Sasuke sedikit menyeringai mendengar itu. Akhirnya semua sandiwaranya selama ini akan berakhir.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan semuanya dari Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi barusan, Sasuke baru ingat. Benar, apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata nantinya.

"Apa kau akan menceraikannya ?", tanya Kakashi -lagi-

Apa Sasuke harus menceraikannya ?. Kalau boleh jujur, sasuke sebenarnya merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Hinata. Hinata tidak seperti gadis kaya lainnya. Jika gadis kaya lain akan senang menghambur-hamburkan uang demi menunjang penanpilannya, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata. Hinata bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Hinata tidak suka pamer ataupun menghambur-hamburkan uangnnya demi untuk membeli barang yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkannya.

Hinata -istrinya- adalah pribadi yang sederhana dan Sasuke sedikit menyukai kesederhanaannya itu. Hinata merasa kasihan karena harus memanfaatkan gadis sebaik Hinata. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sasuke benar-benar memerlukan uang saat ini. Dan Hinata adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini.

"Ya, aku akan berpisah dari Hinata setelah semua harta yang dimilikinya menjadi milikku" jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau setega itu, tapi itu semua keputusanmu. Lagipula 'dia' juga tidak akan mau menerimamu lagi jika tahu kau sudah menikah".

"Hn. Urusanmu disini sudah selesai, sekarang pergilah", Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini. Sasuke harus segera menyuruh Kakashi pergi sebelum keraguan mulai menyelimutinya dengan keputusan yang sudah diambilnya.

"Kau mengusirku ?. Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa memberikan bagianku jika kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya", setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Our Wedding

Beberapa menit setelah Kakashi datang, Hinata juga datang ke kantor suaminya dan dengan santai berjalan ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan, Hinata mendapat sapaan dari para karyawan yang ditemuinya dan Hinata membalas sapaan dari para pegawai suaminya itu. Mereka sudah sering melihat Hinata yang datang ke kantor untuk menemui Sasuke. Sebelum masuk keruangan Sasuke, Hinata bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Shizune.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun di dalam ?", tanya Hinata

"Iya, beliau ada di dalam bersama dengan Kakashi-san", Jawab Shizune

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu a-aku akan masuk", setelah berkata begitu pada Shizune, Hinata membuka pintu di depannya dengan hati-hati. Tapi baru saja akan masuh ke dalam ruangan itu, Hinata menghentikan gerakannya begitu mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan pengacara pribadi keluarganya, Kakashi.

"Apa kau akan menceraikannya ?"

'Deg'

Siapa ?  
"Ya, aku akan berpisah dari Hinata setelah semua harta yang dimilikinya menjadi milikku"

Tangan Hinata yang semula memegang kenop pintu langsung terjatuh begitu saja disisi tubuhnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau setega itu, tapi itu semua keputusanmu. Lagipula 'dia' juga tidak akan mau menerimamu lagi jika tahu kau sudah menikah"

Hinata begitu shock dengan percakapan Sasuke dan Kakashi tersebut. Shizune yang melihat Hinata yang malah diam saja si depan pintu dan tidak segera masuk mengernyit bingung.

"Hinata-sama, kenapa anda tidak masuk ke dalam ?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara dari sekretaris pribadi suaminya itu.

"a-ah.. A-aku baru ingat ada urusan lain. Bi-bisa kau berikan ini pada Sa-sasuke-kun ?", Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Shizune dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja", Hinata mengambil alih bekal yang bibawa Hinata.

"Ka-kalau Sasuke-kun bertanya, bi-bilang saja kalau supir yang mengantarkannya. Ja-jangan katakan ka-kalau aku datang kemari", Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata bergegas pergi. Jika terus berada disana, Hinata takut Shizune akan melihat air mata yang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendungnya dan mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Hinata seharusnya tahu, Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa menerima pernikahan ini dan mencintainya dengan mudah. Dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang beruntung karena terlahir dalam keluarga yang kaya raya.

Sekarang apa yang harus Hinata lakukan, dia baru saja menemukan kebahagiaannya kembali bersama Sasuke, apa sekarang Hinata harus melepaskan orang yang mulai dicintainya, memberikan semua yang dia miliki pada Sasuke dan pergi. Hinata juga sempat mendengar Kakashi menyebutkan seorang perempuan. Apa Sasuke sebenarnya mencintai wanita lain dan terpaksa menikahinya ?. Apa benar, Hinata harus melepaskan Sasuke, agar Sasuke bisa bersama dengan perempuan itu dan merelakan kebahagiaannya. Jika benar Sasuke menikahinya karena terpaksa, Sasuke pasti merasa sangat menderita karena harus selaalu bersama dengan dirinya, perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dicintainnya.

Air matanya kembali mengalir semakin banyak jika mengingat hal itu.

"Bagaimana ? .. hiks..Sekarang aku harus bagaimana ?.. hiks..",Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain suaminya. Jika suaminya sendiri juga meninggalkannya, lalu, kemana lagi Hinata harus pergi. Hinata sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang selain bersama dengan suaminya.

"Apa aku tidak seberharga itu ?", Hinata menggumamkannya disela-sela tangisannya.

Our Wedding

Sasuke masih terus memandangi dokumen yang Kakashi berikan padanya. Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang, apa benar dia setega itu pada Hinata. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencananya ini. Sejak awal, rencana Sasuke hanya untuk menguasai harta Hiashi yang dibutuhkannya untuk mencari seseorang. Menikahi Hinata, apalagi menyakitinya tidak termasuk dalam rencananya tersebut. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Hiashi memiliki seorang putri karena Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit. Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaiman saat itu, karena dirinya sangat membutuhakan uang untuk mencari orang tersebut dan pada akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menerima pernikahan ini.

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk, belum lagi dilema yang saat ini melandanya benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya.

Telepon di meja kerjanya tiba-tiba berdering, dengan malas sasuke menghampiri meja kerjanya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya"

"Kau sudah menemukannya ?"

"Dimana ?", Sasuke mengambil kertas di mejanya dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku sendiri yang akan kesana.", Sasuke sudah akan menutup telepon jika saja suara disana tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Uang ?. Tenang saja, akan aku transfer begitu aku menemuinya", setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke benar-benar menutup teleponnya. Akhirnya sebentar lagi dia akan menemui seseorang yang sudah lama dicarinya.

TBC

HOORREEE...

Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter ini dengan cepat. Ini benar-benar diluar prediksi saya yang sebelumnya.

ini sudah saya edit karena banyak yg salah paham kalau sasuke udah nikah dulu sebelum nikah sama Hinata, padahal disitu maksud saya perempuan yg sedang dicari oleh sasuke yg gk bakal mau menerima Sasuke kalau perempuan itu tahu Sasuke sudah nikah sama Hinata.

maaf atas kecerobohan saya, karena berambisi pengen update cepet mumpung ada waktu luang, tapi malah jadi banyak kata ambigu yg nyelip dan banyak typos pula.

kedepannya saya akan berusaha lebih baik, termasuk masalah typo. saya akan mulai ngetik di laptop, bukan di Hp lagi. karena semua ff yg sudah saya publish ini semuanya saya ngetik di Hp, hasil dari nyuri-nyuri waktu walaupun tugas kuliah masih numpuk.

Oh ya, untuk chapter depan saya akan mulai menampilkan perempuan yang sedang dicari oleh Sasuke. Tapi saya masih bingung siapa karakter yang akan memerankannya. Saya mau minta bantuan dari para reader sekalian untuk memberikan saran pada saya mengenai siapa yang menjadi perempuan itu.

Semacam voting gitu, nanti yang paling banyak akan saya gunakan karakter yang disarankan oleh para reader sekalian.

Jadi, mohon bantuan dan bimbingan dari para reader sekalian ya... ^^

 **Special Thanks For :**

 **Green Oshu, Ella9601, CallistaLia, hyacinth uchiha, NurmalaPrieska, Matsuda Yuiko, ChintyaRosita, Hana Yuki no Hime, sushimakipark, anita indah 777, Hyuga Coco, angels410, cintya cledizzlibratheea, Mishima, rinie okidoky, wahuu, wardah, Dwindi, lovely sasuhina, yuki, Guest, Lavender, hana, hyuga ashikawa.**

Terima kasih pada para reader sekalian yang sudah mau membaca apalagi mereview ff saya...

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan...^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

^^...Please...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Our Wedding  
.

Entah ini perasaan Sasuke saja, atau sikap Hinata padanya mulai sedikit berubah. Hinata masih tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti biasa. Hinata juga masih meladeni dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke seperti bisanya. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada hal yang berbeda dengan istrinya itu. Hari itu saat Sasuke pulang dari kantor, Sasuke tidak melihat Hinata yang biasanya akan menunggu kepulangannya walaupun Sasuke selalu pulang larut malam, Hinata pasti akan selalu menunggu dan menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman hangat. Saat Sasuke naik ke kamar mereka, Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Hinata hanya sedang kecapean saja. Keesokan harinya, sikap Hinata kembali seperti semula kepadanya.

Hinata tetap membuatkannya bekal dan mengantarkannya sampai pintu rumah mereka saat Sasuke akan berangkat ke kantor. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke juga masih sempat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tapi senyum yang Hinata berikan kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Sasuke. Perasaan Sasuke saja atau apa, tapi sekilas Sasuke tidak merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan, kali ini saat Hinata tersenyum padanya, Sasuke malah seperti melihat gurat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam senyuman itu.

Tapi Sasuke sekali lagi tidak terlalu mempersalahkan hal itu, yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah untuk segera menemui 'dia', dan menyelesaikan apa yang dulu pernah gagal dilakukannya.

.

.

 **Warning :** AU, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

Our Wedding

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke kali ini tidak melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor. Melaikan tempat lain yang akan memepertemukannya dengan 'dia', orang yang sudah lama dicarinya. Orang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menghantui pikirannya, dan juga menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke sampai berperilaku kejam dengan mencoba merebut harta istrinya sendiri, Hinata. Semuanya Sasuke lakukan demi 'dia'. Perempuan yang sangat dikasihinya.

Sasuke berhenti di salah satu klinik kesehatan yang letaknya cukup terpencil karena berada di pinggiran kota. Setelah mememarkirkan mobilnya di depan klinik itu, Sasuke tidak langsung keluar. Sasuke melihat sosok yang ada di dalam klinik tersebut dari jendela kaca tranparan. Sasuke mengamati seorang perempuan dengan pakaian serba putih, memiliki rambut merah cerah dan juga memakai kacamata yang terlihat pas sekali dengan penampilannya.

"Karin", gumam Sasuke

Sedang serius mengamati objek didepannya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan dering telepon yang ada di saku jasnya. Sasuke melihat sebentar nama orang yang menelponya itu sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa ?"

" _Bagaimana ?. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?",_ bukannya menjawab, suara di seberang sana malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku baru akan menemuinya"

" _Kau harus tetap berhati-hati. Sebagian anak buah Orochimaru masih mengawasi gerak-gerik perempuan itu",_ Kabuto, orang yang menelpon Sasuke tadi, mencoba memberi peringatan pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tahu."

" _Baguslah, apa kau sudah mentransfer bayaran kami ?"_

"Hn. Aku bilang akan aku tranfer setelah bertemu dengannya"

" _Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkanmu saja, Uchiha-sama"_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan membayarnya. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk, kita bicarakan lagi lain waktu", setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menutup telponnya.

Sasuke kembali melihat ke dalam klinik, perempuan itu -Karin- masih disana, seperti sedang sibuk merapikan sesuatu di etalase yang ada di dalam klinik. Padahal klinik itu dan segala macam isinya hanyalah sebuah kedok belaka untuk menutupi kegiatan ilegal yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Setelah mengunggu cukup lama, Sasuke mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki klinik tersebut.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Karin berhenti berkutat dengan pekerjaannya karena mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka.

"Selamat da-", Karin menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat siapa orang yang mendatangi klinik tempatnya bekerja.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun ?", Karin tergagap menyeburkan nama pria yang sudah lama absen dari kehidupannya karena pilihannya sendiri untuk menghindari pria itu, menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke atas kemauannya sendiri. Untuk melindungi Sasuke dari seseorang yang tidak bisa dilawannya maupun lari darinya.

"Kau masih ingat padaku ?", Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Karin yang masih terkejut karena kedatangannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari ?", tanya Karin mencoba bersikap tenang setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu", jawab Sasuke santai.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi", Karin sedikit menaikkan nada Suaranya. Berusaha bersikap kasar agar Sasuke pergi sebelum Orochimaru dan bawahannya tahu dia berada disini.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu, Karin", tidak goyah, Sasuke malah semakin mendekati Karin

"Pergilah, Kumohon. Pergilah sebelum Orochimaru tahu kau ada disini", gagal dengan sikap kasarnya, kali ini Karin mencoba memohon pada Sasuke agar dirinya segera pergi.

Karin masih ingat betul, terakhir kali Sasuke mengajaknya untuk melarikan diri dari komplotan mafia yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru, Sasuke malah berakhir dengan keadaan sekarat dan hampir mati karena bawahan Orochimaru berhasil melacak dan menemukan keberadaan Karin dan Sasuke. Tanpa segan-segan, mereka langsung menghajar Sasuke yang masih mencoba mempertahankan Karin dan membawanya lari.

Mungkin saat itu Sasuke akan merengang nyawa jika saja karin tidak mencegah Orochimaru yang berniat menembakkan pistol yang sudah diarahkannya tepat ke kepala Sasuke. Karin memohon pada Orochimaru untuk mengampuni nyawa Sasuke, dan sebagai gantinya, Karin mau dibawa kembali oleh Orochimaru dan kembali dijadikan sebagai bawahannya.

Karin adalah salah satu bawahan Orochimaru yang bertugas sebagai kurir dalam mengantarkan barang-barang haram yang menjadi lahan bisnis bagi komplotan itu. Berhubung Karin adalah seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan sederhana dan cukup berpendidikan, itu membuat orang disekitarnya tidak sedikitpun menaruh curiga padanya. Bahkan karena kepintarannya itu, Karin selalu bisa melarikan diri dari petugas bandara maupun aparat pengaman perbatasan negara dengan mudah. Karena itulah Orochimaru merasa sayang untuk membuangnya. Selagi dia masih berguna dan bisa menghasilakan banyak uang, kenapa tidak.

Sampai pada suatu ketika Karin bertemu dengan Sasuke saat mengantarkan paket 'obat-obatan' ke pelanggannya. Itulah titik awal dari semuanya. Semua berjalan begitu saja seperti air yang mengalir, Karin menaruh hati pada Sasuke dan begitupun sebaliknya. Walaupun Sasuke sudah tahu mengenai pekerjaan yang dilakoni Karin, bukannya mundur Sasuke malah semakin mencoba mendekati Karin dan berusaha membebaskannya dari jeratan orang seperti Orochimaru.

Tapi usaha Sasuke itu mengalami kegagalan, dan sebagai konsekuensinya dia kehilangan Karin. Setelah kejadian itu, Karin seolah menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya setelah insiden pengejaran itu. Sasuke yang saat itu masih belum menjadi apa-apa, mencoba mencari keberadaan Karin dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan Karin walaupun Sasuke sudah mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk melakukan transaksi obat-obatan terlarang itu.

Sekarang, saat Sasuke telah menemukan karin yang selama ini dicarinya, mana mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkan Karin lari lagi. Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu, dia memiliki banyak koneksi yang cukup untuk menyingkirkan perjahat semacam Orochimaru, dan itu sudah dilakukannya. Hanya saja Karin dan beberapa bawahan Orochimaru yang lain masih belum tahu kalau bos besar mereka itu sudah Sasuke singkirkan. Sekarang hanya tinggal tikus-tikus kecil yang mudah disingkirkan jika mereka masih berusaha menghalangi keinginannya untuk menemui Karin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu", Sasuke mengatakannya dengan mantab untuk lebih meyakinkan Karin.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau masih ingatkan terakhir kali kau mencoba membawaku kabur kau malah hampir tewas. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu Sasuke", Karin berjalan mundur mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi dengan gesit Sasuke sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin dan menariknya dengan lembut agar Sasuke dapat memeluknya.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah aman sekarang. Aku sudah menyingkirkan orang itu"

"Tapi bagaimana bi-"

"Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan aku yang dulu", Sasuke masih terus mencoba meyakinkan Karin, dan pada akhirnya Karin pun luluh dan mempercayai setiap ucapan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong padanya. Ya, tidak pernah, kecuali tentang satu hal yang membuat Sasuke berubah seperti sekarang. Seseorang yang memiliki segalanya dan bahkan mampu menyingkirkan orang semacam Orochimaru.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Karin, Sasuke mengajaknya kesebuah kafe di tengah kota dan menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya selama karin tidak bersamanya. Kecuali bagian kalau dia sudah menikah dan menjadi seorang suami dari istri bernama Uchiha Hinata.

"Kau sudah menjadi orang sukses sekarang", puji Karin

"Hn. Ini semua berkat dirimu"

"Aku ?. Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan padamu ?"

"Kalau bukan karena mencari dirimu, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang pekerja keras seperti sekarang", Karin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau sekarang tinggal dimana ?", tanya Karin. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia seperti sedang berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. Tidak mungkinkan dia bilang kalau sekarang dia tinggal dirumah istrinya.

"Aku membeli rumah yang cukup dekat dengan kantor", Sasuke berbohong pada Karin

Karin mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, apa kau boleh main kerumahmu ?", Karin ingin sekali mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, walaupun dulu karin pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, tapi dirinya belum pernah sekalipun mengunjungi rumahnya karena alasan keamanan.

"Hn. Kapan-kapan saja. Sekarang kita harus mencarikan tempat tinggal yang baru untukmu", Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau akan membelikanku rumah ?"

"Bukan, untuk sekarang aku hanya akan membelikanmu sebuah apartemen di tengah kota dan dekat dengan perusahaan tempatku bekerja agar aku bisa selalu mengawasimu", Kata Sasuke

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa membelinya dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tidak semiskin itu, kau tahu ?", karin mencoba menolak tawaran yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Karin memang masih memiliki cukup banyak uang kalau hanya untuk membeli sebuah apartemen saja. Karin sudah bertahu-tahun bekerja pada Orochimaru, dan itu cukup menghasilkan banyak uang mengingat resiko yang diterima dari pekerjaannya.

"Jangan gunakan uang itu", Sasuke masih bersikukuh

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menggunakan uang hasil pekerjaanmu di masa lalu", Sasuke mengatakan alasannya

"Lagipula aku tidak memberikan itu secara cuma-cuma, kau bisa menggantinya jika kau sudah mendapatkan gaji dari pekerjaanmu yang lain".

"Baiklah kalau begitu", akhirnya Karin menyetujui usulan Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau menginap saja di hotel. Aku sudah memesankanmu kamar", Sasuke menyerahkan kunci kamar hotel yang sudah dipesannya beserta alamat hotel tersebut.

"Kenapa aku tidak tidur dirumahmu saja malam ini ?"

"Tidak bisa, hari ini aku akan lembur di kantor", Sasuke kembali berbohong pada Karin.

"Ah benar juga, kau kan sudah jadi bos besar sekarang", Karin begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang. Apa kau perlu kuantar ?", tawar Sasuke

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kesana sendiri dengan naik taksi", Karin menolaknya dengan halus.

"Hn. Baiklah", setelah itu Karin dan Sasuke beranjak pergi dari kafe tersebut. Mereka berpisah dijalan karena hotel tempat Karin akan menginap berlawanan arah dengan kantor Sasuke.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Sasuke. Karena Sasuke menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menemui Karin, berkas-berkas kantor yang seharusnya di periksa dan ditandatanganinya sejak pagi menjadi menumpuk. Bahkan Sasuke sampai lupa tidak makan siang saking sibuknya. Setelah pekerjaanya di kantor selesai, Sasuke ingin segera pulang ke rumah, makan malam, dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang sudah terasa kaku.

"Tadaima", Sasuke mengataknnya ketika memasuki rumah.

"Okaeri", dan seperti biasa, Hinata akan menyambut kepulangannya

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang berjalan menghampirinya, melepas jas yang dikenakannya serta mengambil alih tas kerja yang dibawanya. Tapi ada yang aneh, Hinata yang biasanya akan tersenyum cerah kali ini hanya tersenyum tipis saja, bahkan Hinata sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke dan malah berlalu begitu saja setelah selesai melakukan aktivitasnya barusan.

"Kau kenapa ?", Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata akhirnya menyuarakan isi hatinya. Sasuke mencengkran lengan Hinata dengan lembut untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Hinata yang akan meninggalkannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah saja hari ini", lihatkan, bahkan tidak ada lagi suara lembut disetiap ucapannya maupun tindakan malu-malu seperti biasa saat Hinata berada di dekat Sasuke. Rona merah yang selalu bertengger manis ke kedua belah pipi Hinata pun tidak lagi terlihat. Apa Hinata marah karena ciumannya waktu itu ?. Tidak-tidak, Sasuke masih ingat betul ekspresi Hinata setelah Sasuke menciumnya. Sama sekali tidak ada gurat kemarahan diwajah Hinata, malah sebaliknya, Hinata tampak sangat senang hari itu.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata berlalu, tapi sasuke masih mengikuti langkah kaki istrinya itu dari belakang. Sesampainya dikamar, Hinata menyerahkan baju ganti untuk Sasuke serta menyuruh Sasuke untuk turun dan makan malam setelah dirinya selesai mandi. Setelah itu Hinata keluar dari kamar dan berkata akan menunggu Sasuke di meja makan.

Selesai memmbersihkan badannya, Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan. Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Hinata dengan cekatan melayani Sasuke. Setelelah nasi beserta lauknya tersaji di depan Sasuke, Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke menghabiskan makan malamnya sendirian.

"Mau kemana ?", Sasuke sempat bertanya sebelum Hinata berlalu.

"ke kamar", jawab Hinata singkat

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dengan perasaan sesak yang mengganggunya. Tapi Sasuke masih belum tahu perasaan apa itu.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Hinata yang sudah tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya -lagi-. Sasuke mengambil tempat disamping Hinata dan tidur terlentang. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Sasuke masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah, tapi karena sikap Hinata seharian ini, membuat Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan lelah dan malah kembali memikirkan sikap Hinata padanya.

"Kau belum tidur ?", Suara Hinata memecahkan keheningan di kamat itu.

"Belum", jawab Sasuke. Setalah itu keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"Apa kau bahagia ?", Hinata kembali bertanya

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kalau diingat-ingat, aku belum pernah menanyakan ini padamu. Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan kita ?", walaupun sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya yang membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia sedang berpikir, apa dia merasa bahagia dengan pernikahnnya dengan Hinata, mengingat pernikahan mereka tidak dilandasi dengan cinta.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?", bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya pada Hinata

"Aku sangat bahagia", jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan. Mendengar pernyataan istrinya tersebut, membuat Sasuke kembali terdiam.

Tapi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke mulai berfikir, memang pernikahannya dengan Hinata terjadi karena keadaan yang memaksa keduanya untuk menikah. Kalau Sasuke boleh jujur, ada sedikit rasa hangat dalam hatinya saat Hinata berada didekatnya, dan itu terasa nyaman. Hangat dan nyaman. Walau Sasuke masih belum yakin kalau rasa hangat yang menjalar di hatinya saat bersama dengan Hinata adalah bentuk dari rasa kasih sayang yang mulai tumbuh seiring kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

Dilain pihak, Hinata tidak sanggup menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Tentang apakah Sasuke merasa bahagia menjalani pernikahan dengannya. Diamnya Sasuke sudah membuat Hinata berasumsi kalau suaminya itu tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang dirasakannya dalam biduk pernikahan yang mereka jalani.

Tanpa terasa Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang lemah. Tapi bukankah perempuan manapun akan meneteskan air matanya jika mendapati kenyataan bahwa suami yang dicintainya tidak merasa bahagia saat bersamanya. Air mata itu bukan menunjukkan bahwa Hinata lemah, tapi menunjukkan bahwa Hinata adalah seorang perempuan. Perempuan yang menggantungkan harapan tinggi akan kebahagiaan yang akan diraih bersama dengan Suaminya. Harapan itu terlalu tinggi, sehingga membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat dirinya terjatuh.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Pagi ini Sasuke berniat menemani Karin dan mencarikan apartemen baru untuk ditinggalinya. Tapi karena masalah kantor yang mendesak, Sasuke membatalkan janjinya tersebut pada Karin. Karin yang mengerti posisi Sasuke saat ini, sama sekali tidak keberatan karena Sasuke membatalkan janjinya. Setelah menemukan apartemen yang cocok, Karin akan segera memberitahukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sibuk memeriksa berkas perusahaan karena siang ini Sasuke akan ada rapat penting dengan investor dari luar negeri. Saat mememeriksanya, Sasuke baru ingat kalau ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal dirumah, dia menelpon dan menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk mengambilkan berkas tersebut. Karena tidak tahu dimana biasanya tuannya itu menaruh berkasnya, akhirnya supir itu menemui Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke meninggalkan berkas penting di rumah.

Setelah mendengar itu, Hinata segera mencari berkas yang dimaksud di ruang kerja Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka. Hinata menemukan berkas itu di laci Sasuke, setelah mengambil berkas tersebut dan hendak menyerahkannya pada supir untuk segera diantarkan pada Sasuke, tapi niatnya itu berhenti ketika Hinata malah menemukan selembar foto di dalam laci itu. Foto itu seperti foto seorang perempuan, tapi tidak terlihat jelas karena separuh bagian foto itu masih terbungkus di dalam amplop.

Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Hinata mengambil amplop yang ternyata tidak hanya berisi foto seorang perempuan saja, tapi Hinata juga melihat surat kuasa. Hinata mengeluarkan foto dan surat kuasa itu, tapi ternyata masih ada selembar kertas lagi yang jatuh. Hinata memungut kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. Ini.. Surat gugatan cerai yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menyangka kalau suaminya itu sungguh akan menceraikan dirinya, belum lagi surat kuasa yang berada di dalam amplop itu ternyata surat kuasa untuk membalik nama saham yang dimilikinya menjadi atas nama suaminya, Sasuke. Air mata mulai mengenang dan mengalir di pipinya, tapi kali ini Hinata tidak terisak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hinata sudah tahu bahwa suaminya tidak mencintainya dan hanya menginginkan hartanya saja, tapi Hinata tidak menyangka akan secepat ini Sasuke berniat untuk menceraikannya. Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan beralih melihat foto perempuan yang juga berada dalam satu amplop dengan surat kuasa dan surat gugatan cerai. Foto itu memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan yang memiliki paras cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah yang membingkai indah wajahnya. Kaca mata yang dikenakannya juga menambah kesan bahwa perempuan itu berpendidikan.

Atau jangan-jangan perempuan dalam foto inilah yang dimaksudkan oleh Kakashi dalam percakapannya dengan Sasuke waktu itu. Hinata kali ini tidak berani mengambil kesimpulan, hatinya akan bertambah sakit jika memikirkan kalau perempuan yang ada dalam foto ini adalah penyebab Sasuke ingin menguasai hartanya serta menceraikannya.

Hinata mengembalikan amplop beserta isinya ke tempat semula dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya itu. Tapi Hinata tidak menyerahkannya pada supir suruhan Sasuke, kali ini Hinata berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan berkas itu ke kantor dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke sendiri.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

"Kenapa supir itu lama sekali, aku harus segera memeriksa berkas itu sebelum rapat dimulai", Sasuke mulai tidak tenang dan berjalan mondar mandir di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Sasuke hendak berjalan keluar untuk menanyakan pada sekretarisnya apakah berkas yang dimintanya sudah diantar.

Baru sampai diambang pintu, pintu di depannya sudah terlebih dahulu dibuka dari luar dan menampakkan sosok istrinya, Hinata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke-kun. Ini berkas yang kau minta", Sasuke menyerahkan berkas itu pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Kenapa kau yang mengantarkannya, bukankah aku tadi sudah menyuruh supir untuk mengantarkannya ?", Sasuke menerima berkas itu.

"Iya, aku ingin mengantarkannya sendiri dan menyuruh supir itu menunggu di luar", Hinata dan Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan membiarkan pintu di belakang mereka tetap terbuka sedikit, hingga..

"Apa Sasuke-kun ada di dalam ?", Suara seorang perempuan mengejutkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke kenal betul suara itu, itu suara Karin.

"Ya, Nona. Uchiha-sama dan istrinya sedang berda di dalam bersama istrinya", Shizune menjawab pertanyaan karin dengan gamblang.

"Istri ?", Karin tentu saja shock mendengar bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki istri. Jika Sasuke sudah menikah, kenapa Sasuke harus menemui Karin ?. Karin bukan tipe perempuan yang akan merebut suami orang.

Karin sudah akan meninggalkan kantor itu, sebelum pintu ruang kerja Sasuke terbuka dan memunculkan Sasuke yang keluar dengan wajah paniknya. Karin sudah tidak mau lagi menghiraukan Sasuke, dia ingin segera beranjak pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi langkahnya lagi-lagi harus berhenti karena Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menahannya pergi.

"Lepaskan !", Karin mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke yang cukup kuat, tapi sia-sia, tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku", Sasuke menarik paksa Karin untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Shizune, katakan pada klien kita untuk membatalkan rapat hari ini", setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke dan karin benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke, dimana Hinata masih ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

Ini hasil voting yang mendasari saya memilih Karin sebagai 'dia' yang dicari Sasuke...

Karin : 6 suara ( **Matsuda Yuiko, hana, hiru nesaan, chiwichan, sushimakipark, dedeqseokyu** )

Sakura : 5 suara ( **Hana Yuku no Hime, LavenderHime, Indri Hyuga, NurmalaPrieska, hyacinth uchiha** )

Shion : 4 suara ( **hana, Ekhyy, yana kim, cintya cleadizzlibratheea** )

Ino : 3 suara ( **WatasiwaKiki, Matsuda Yuiko, hiru nesaan** )

Naruko/naruto versi cewek : ( **CallistaLia, anita indah 777** )

Nah, itu dia hasilnya,..  
Maaf ya karena saya tidak bisa memakai semua chara yang direkomendasikan dalam ff saya ini, tapi saya tetap berterima kasih pada semua reader yang telah me-review ff saya dan memberikan sarannya pada saya..

Terus untuk para reader yang pengen ada laki-laki lain yang juga mencintai Hinata, itu nanti juga akan ada, tapi nanti ya... ^^

Terima kasih banyak.. #bungkuk_dalam2

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Hana Yuki no Hime, lovely sasuhina, LavenderHime, indri hyuga, Natalia, WatasiwaKiki, Matsuda Yuiko, clare, hana, Guest, chibi beary, karlina, Ekhyy, CallistaLia, hyuga ashikawa, Green Oshu, NurmalaPrieska, hiru neesan, Mita622, anita indah 777, yana kim, fukushima arisa, Alicia Uchiha, Erland425, fujiwarajannah, Kanayla, hyacinth uchiha, Birubiru-chan, chiwichan, sushimakipark, dedeqseokyu**

 **.**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..^^

Karena review kalian adalah bahan bakar agar saya lebih semangat lagi dalam berkarya...^^

Akhir kata, Salam hangat untuk para reader sekalian.. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

...Please...


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

Our Wedding

.

Ruangan itu terasa sunyi walaupun diisi oleh 3 orang di dalamnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka, Sasuke, Hinata dan Karin bahkan tidak memakai sofa tamu untuk mereka duduki. Hinata berdiri menghadap pada Sasuke dan Karin yang berdiri bersebelahan. Hinata menatap nanar ke arah keduanya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Karin, masing-masing menghadap ke arah lain. Suasana dalam ruang kerja Sasuke terasa begitu canggung untuk ketiganya.

"Si-siapa gadis ini ?" Hinata yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan

"Maafkan saya nyonya Uchiha, saya hanyalah teman lama suami anda" jawab Karin

"Tidak, dia bukan hanya sekedar teman lamaku" Sasuke menginterupsi ucapan Karin pada Hinata

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke, istrimu ada disini" Karin mencoba memberi peringatan pada Sasuke.

"Justru karena dia ada disini aku mengatakannya. Hinata, inilah tujuanku yang sebenarnya saat menikah denganmu. Aku membutuhkan uang keluargamu untuk mencarinya, gadis yang selama ini aku cintai" hati Hinata mencelos mendengar penuturan gamblang dari suaminya. Apa begitu tidak berhargakah dirinya hingga semua orang memandang rendah padanya, bahkan ayahnya dulu pun juga mengatakan Hinata sebagai seorang putri yang tidak berguna dan sekarang suaminya sendiri mengakui kalau pernikahan mereka hanyalah demi uang, bukan karena rasa cinta maupun kasih sayang.

"Hentikan Sasuke ! Apa kau sudah gila !?" kali ini Karin mencoba memperingati Sasuke dengan bentakan yang cukup keras. Walaupun dia bukan gadis baik-baik, tapi setidaknya dia bukan gadis rendahan yang dengan mudahnya merebut suami orang.

"Ya, dan kaulah yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Aku hampir saja menjadi gila karena tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu" Hinata hanya bertindak sebagai penonton saja disini. Kakinya terasa kaku untuk segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini dan lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata pun.

'plak'

Karin menampar Sasuke. Sasuke jelas merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Karin padanya. Hinata yang melihatnya saja bahkan cukup terkejut. Jika ada orang yang seharusnya menampar Sasuke, itu adalah dirinya. Tapi kenapa gadis yang jelas-jelas dicintai oleh Sasuke malah yang melakukannya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong semacam itu" setelah mengucapkannya pada Sasuke, Karin segera beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke akan kembali mengejar Karin, tapi gerakannya itu terpaksa harus berhenti karena da sepasang tangan milik Hinata yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Hanya ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi untuk menghentikan Sasuke.

"A-aku istrimu" Hinata mengatakannya terus memegangi Sasuke.

"A-aku lebih membutuhkan pe-penjelasanmu sekarang" Lanjut Hinata

Tanpa membalas satu pun ucapan Hinata, Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Hinata yang mencegahnya dan segera berlalu untuk menyusul Karin.

"Padahal aku istrimu, tapi kenapa aku merasa menjadi orang ketiga disini" gumam Hinata.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Hinata berjalan dengan gontai saat keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Hinata tidak lagi menghiraukan setiap sapaan dari para pegawainya. Pikirannya terasa kosong saat ini, bahkan sesekali ia menabrak pegawai yang memang sedang terburu-buru, tapi saat pegawai itu meminta maaf berkali-kali, Hinata masih tetap tidak menghiraukannya dan berlalu begitu saja. Pegawai yang lain menjadi bingung, tidak seperti biasanya isti bos mereka itu bersikap dingin seperti ini. Tapi mereka memilih acuh dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang sedang mereka lakoni.

Saat Hinata hampir keluar dari gedung kantor itu, sekali lagi Hinata menabrak seseorang, tapi kalau dilihat dari jas mahal yang dipakainya, dia bukanlah salah satu dari pegawai disini.

"Ma-maaf" kali ini Hinata yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu meminta maaf. Aku menabrakmu cukup keras, apa ada yang sakit ?" tanya orang itu yang merupakan seorang pria, tapi Hinata tidak melihat wajah pria tersebut karena Hinata sejak tadi menndukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar kata sakit, entah kenapa membuat Hinata teringat kembali dengan apa yang baru dialaminya.

"Ya.. Hiks.. Ini sangat menyakitkan... Hiks... Rasanya sakit sekali" Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Benarkah ? Bagian mana yang sakit ? Apa ada yang terluka ?" pria yang ada didepannya menjadi panik begitu melihat perempuan yang ditabraknya menangis.

'Apa sekeras itu aku menabraknya ?' batin pria itu keheranan

"Hiks.. Huuaaa..." Hinata malah menagis semakin kencang, dan itu membuat perhatian semua pegawai yang berlalu-lalang memerhatikan mereka. Pria itu jadi merasa seperti sedang diadili secara tidak langsung oleh semua orang yang melihatnya yang seolah menuduh dialah yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis.

"Kita pergi dari sini" pria itu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ketempat yang cukup tenang, sedangkan Hinata hanya membiarkan begitu saja pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu membawanya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Pria itu membawa Hinata kesalah satu kafe yang terletk tidak lterlalu jauh dari kantor. Mereka kali ini duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Pria itu terus memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk didepannya seolah meneliti apapun objek yang ada didepannya itu.

Hinata yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis tapi masih sedikit sesengukan itu merasa sedikit risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Hinata baru sadar kalau pria didepannya ini memiliki warna rambut yang cukup mencolok, merah maroon. Juga ada tato bertuliskan 'ai' didahinya. Hinata jadi parno sendiri, bagaimana jika orang didepannya ini bukan orang baik. Wajahnya saja tidak memeperlihatkan gurat keramahan sama sekali. Padahal dari suaranya tadi terdengar seperti orang yang ramah.

"Ma-maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu" Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada pria didepannya.

"Hn" jawab pria itu singkat. Perasaan Hinata saja atau pria didepannya ini sepertinya memiliki sikap yang sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke. Memikirkan nama Sasuke membuat Hinata menjadi murung lagi dan membuatnya kembali menunduk agar orang di depannya tidak bisa melihat kesedihannya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya pria itu

"A-apa ?... Ma-maksudku se-sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu se-sebelumnya" jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah ? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa asing denganmu" pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan dengan sedikit tidak sopan itu memundurkan badannya hinnga berhenti pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Ma-maaf tuan.. Bi-bisa anda mu-mundur sedikit ?" Hinata mencoba memperingati pria didepannya ini. Pria itu menurut dan kembali pada posisi duduknya yang semula.

"Tidak salah lagi, aku memang pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Apa kau lupa denganku nona Hinata ?" Hinata jelas terkejut mendengar pria asing itu menyebutkan nama kecilnya. Hinata bahakan belum memperkenalkan dirinya, dari mana pria itu bisa tahu.

"Kau sungguh lupa denganku ? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Pelanggan setia di kafe tempatmu bekerja dulu" kata pria yang mengaku bernama Gaara itu pada Hinata. Sepertinya Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu. Kafe ? Benar juga, saat meninggalkan rumah waktu itu diakan memang bekerja di kafe sebagai pelayan. Mana mungkin Hinata bisa melupakan pekerjaan yang sudah dilakoninya selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi sungguh, Hinata lupa dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"A-ano.. Se-sepertinya aku tidak mengingatnya, ma-maaf"

"Itu memang sudah agak lama, jadi wajar kalau kau lupa denganku" Gaara kembali melihat Hinata dengan ekor matanya. Penampilan Hinata sekarang sedikit berubah, terlihat lebih dewasa dan.. Cantik. Dulu Hinata sangat ramah pada setiap pelanggan yang datang, termasuk padanya. Tidak peduli sebanyak apapun pelanggan yang datang, Hinata selalu menampilkan senyuman yang menawan. Saat itulah, tanpa sadar Gaara selalu datang ke tempat Hinata bekerja hanya untuk memperhatikannya melayani setiap pelanggan yang datang.

"Kau sekarang bekerja dimana ?" Gaara menanyakannya setelah menyesap kopi hitam yang tadi dipesannya

"A-aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi" jawab Hinata

"Apa kau kesulitan mencari pekerjaan ? Aku bisa membantumu" Gaara mencoba menawarkan pekerjaan pada Hinata,

"Ti-tidak perlu. A-aku tidak bekerja karena sudah me-menikah" menyebut kata menikah membuat Hinata kembali teringat dengan Sasuke dan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gurat kesedihan kembali nampak di wajahnya dan pemandangan itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Gaara.

Awalnya Gaara terkejut dan berfikir mungkin ini alasan Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Tapi bukannya pernikahan adalah suatu kabar yang membahagiakan, tapi kenapa Hinata malah terlihat sedih saat mengatakan tentang pernikahannya.

"Hn. Siapa suamimu ?" Gaara sedikit penasaran dengan pria yang sudah menikahi Hinata

"U-uchiha Sasuke"

"Presdir dari Uchiha Corp ?" Hinata mengannguk untuk menjawabnya. Hinata bahkan sekarang memiliki suami yang mapan dan sukses dalam dunia bisnis. Kalau memang presdir Uchiha corp itu suaminya, pasti Hinata datang ke kantor itu untuk menemui suaminya. Tapi kenapa saat bertemu dengan Hinata, Gaara malah melihatnya menangis? Kali ini Gaara enggan bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia tahu posisinya sekarang hanyalah sebatas kenalan Hinata.

"Ga-gaara-san sendiri bekerja dimana ?"

"Aku bekerja disalah satu perusahaan di Suna"

"La-lalu, kenapa Gaara-san bi-bisa ada disini ?"

"Aku hanya menemani temanku saja. Seharusnya hari ini kami ada rapat dengan presdir Uchiha corp, tapi tiba-tiba rapat itu dibatalkan" jelas Gaara. Tapi kali ini Hinata enggan untuk menanggapinya karena tahu penyebab Sasuke membatalkan rapatnya itu.

"Se-sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama disini. A-aku harus pulang sekarang" merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Hinata pamit pada Gaara.

"Hn. Kuharap kita bisa sering bertemu" itu bukan sekedar omong kosong atau hanya basa-basi saja, Gaara memang ingin kembali bertemu dengan Hinata dilain kesempatan.

"Ku-kuharap juga begitu" setelah sedikit membungkuk pada Gaara, Hinata segera beranjak dari kafe itu.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Setelah Hinata pergi,Gaara masih belum beranjak dari kafe itu. Dia memilih berdiam diri disana untuk menunggu salah satu temannya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu disini, biasanya kau langsung menyuruhku ke kantor" beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria dengan rambut didikat tinggi ke atas mendatangi mejanya dan duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki oleh Hinata.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja"

"Bagaimana hasil rapatnya, adik ipar ?" tanya pria itu dengan menambahkan embel-embel 'adik ipar' di belakangnya

"Rapat itu mendadak dibatalkan dan berhentilah memanggilku adik ipar, Shikamaru" Gaara merasa sedikit tidak senang dengan panggilan baru teman sebayanya ini.

"Aku ini calon suami kakakmu karena itu aku berlatih memanggilmu adik ipar" Shikamaru memang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan kakak perempuan Gaara, Temari. Gaara sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana keduanya bisa menjalin hubungan sampai pada tahap seperti ini. Shikamaru adalah teman Gaara sejak duduk di bangku Senior High School.

Kenyataan bahwa Shikamaru seumuran dengannya dan akan menikahi kakak perempuannya yang otomatis mengharuskannya memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan 'kakak ipar'. Walaupun bersikap tidak suka dengan panggilan baru yang disematkan padanya, Gaara tetap merasa senang melihat Shikamaru berbahagia dengan Temari.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja" Gaara memilih bersikap tak acuh kali ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini jika rapatnya sudah dibatalkan ?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku menemui seseorang"

"Siapa ?"

"Gadis pelayan kafe yang sering kita kunjungi dulu" Gaara membahas pertemuannya dengan Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu

"Maksudmu Hinata ? Hyuuga Hinata?" Shikamaru juga kenal dengan Hinata, karena dulu sering kali Gaara mengajak dirinya pergi ke kefe tempat Hinata bekerja.

"Dia bukan Hyuuga lagi, namanya sekarang Uchiha Hinata" Gaara menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru

"Kau terlambat satu langkah"

"Hn" memang benar, jika dulu ia lebih berani untuk mendekati Hinata, mungkin saat ia tidak akan terlihat menyedihkan karena tahu jika perempuan itu sudah menikah. Pekerjaannya selama beberapa tahun di luar negeri juga menghambatnya untuk memiliki Hinata saat itu.

"Lalu bagaimana ? Kau sudah menyerah sekarang ?" Shikamaru bersikap sedikit serius kali ini. Walaupun Shikamaru tidak pernah mendengar sendiri dari Gaara bahwa dia menyukai Hinata, tapi Shikamaru merasa yakin kalau teman sekaligus calon adik iparnya ini memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang lebih pada gadis itu.

"Entahlah. Sekarang aku hanya ingin lebih sering bertemu dengannya saja" Gaara menjawabnya dengan enteng

"Hei, kau tidak mungkin berpikiran ingin merebut istri orangkan ? Aku tidak mau punya adik ipar yang dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang lain" Shikamaru sedikit memberi peringatan pada Gaara. Walaupun Gaara tergolong pria yang selalu bersikap tenang, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Gaara juga termasuk orang yang nekad.

"Dia sepertinya tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya" Gaara enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Darimana kau tahu dia tidak bahagia, kau bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia tampak sedih saat berbicara tentang pernikahannya" memang itulah yang ditangkap penglihatan Gaara saat itu.

"Baru bertemu dengannya dan kau sudah membicarakan tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya ?"

"Kami tidak membicarakannya. Aku hanya menebaknya saja" Gaara mencoba menyanggah pernyataan Shikamaru

"Hentikan saja, aku tahu kau pernah tertarik padanya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, dia sudah memiliki suami" Shikamaru masih bersikeras memperingati Gaara

"..." kali ini Gaara memilih diam walaupun pikirannya masih tertuju pada Hinata yang beberapa waktu lalu ditemuinya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Seharian ini Hinata sangat lelah. Lelah secara fisik maupun mental. Setelah bertemu dengan Gaara, Hinata memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Merebahkan diri sejenak di dalam kamar dan terlelap dalam tidurnya beberapa saat kemudian

...

...

Begitu terbangun, langit diluar sudah berubah menjadi gelap, tapi Hinata bahkan masih berbaring di kasurnya dan pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya belum diganti oleh pakaian rumah seperti biasanya.

Sadar akan itu, Hinata segera bangun, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan segera beranjak untuk membasuh dirinya sebelum mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Hinata keluar dari kamar. "Apa Sasuke-kun belum pulang ?" tanya Hinata pada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan ditemuinya.

"Belum Hinata-sama" setelah mengatakannya, pelayan itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda

Hinata kembali murung, 'Mungkin dia menginap di tempat Karin-san' batin Hinata.

Hinata sudah akan beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali, karena menunggu Sasuke pulang saat ini akan berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Sasuke-sama, anda baik-baik saja ?"

"Minggir !" mendengar keributan yang berasal dari pintu depan, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk pergi ke sumber suara.

Didepan pintu, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Sasuke juga menolak dan bahkan mendorong para pelayan yang mencoba membantunya untuk berjalan dengan benar agar tidak menabrak setiap benda yang dilaulinya. Hinata yang melihat itu pun juga ikut membantu Sasuke, dan menyuruh pelayan lainnya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya ke kamar" setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata menuntun Sasuke menuju kamar mereka. Hinata dapat mencium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari tubuh Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan perilakunya pada beberapa pelayan yang tadi mencoba membantunya, kali ini Sasuke membiarkan dirinya dibantu oleh Hinata. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke malah menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin.

Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya, Hinata merebahkan Sasuke. Hinata akan mengambilkan air madu untuk Sasuke, tapi sebelum niatnya itu tercapai, Hinata di tarik dengan kasar oleh Sasuke yang membuatnya jatuh terlentang di atas kasur dan Sasuke yang tadi menariknya menindih tubuh Hinata yang berada di bawahnya.

Sasuke mencekal kedua tangan Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas ke pala hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Hinata sedikit cemas. Pasalnya Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang biasanya. Hinata jauh lebih takut dengan sosok Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di atasnya.

"Apa kau merasa senang sekarang ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah menanyakan hal lain pada Hinata yang memiliki maksud sedikit ambigu.

"Apa kau senang karena sudah mengahancurkan semuanya sekarang ?"

"A-apa maksud Sasuke-kun ?" Hinata benar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke

"Belum puas kau mengikatku dengan kuat sampai terasa menyakitkan, dan sekarang kau ingin mengambil satu-satunya hal yang berharga dalam hidupku ?" Sasuke semakin merancau tidak jelas, sepertinya efek minuman berarkohol membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

"Aku sudah lama hidup sebagai budak ayahmu hanya untuk mencari dia dan sekarang apa aku harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menjadi budakmu juga ?" Hinata kali ini memilih diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke. Hinata paham siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Sasuke.

"Setelah aku menemukannya, sekarang kau mau menghancurkan semuanya dengan terus berada disisiku. Membuatnya kembali menjauh dariku" Sasuke masih saja menyalahkan Hinata yang bahkan Hinata tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Apakah seburuk itu anggapanmu padaku ?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada serius

"Ya. Kau hanyalah penghambat dalam mencapai tujuanku. Jika saja kau tidak pernah kembali, aku tidak perlu menikah dengamu dan dengan begitu, semua rencanaku akan berjalan dengan semestinya tanpa adanya dirimu" Sasuke melimpahkan semuanya pada Hinata. Air mata itu kembali mengenang di pelupuk mata Hinata begitu mendengar semua pengakuan dari suaminya. Jadi selama ini, Sasuke menganggap dirinya sebagai pengahambat saja, lalu kenapa selama ini Sasuke bersikap lembut padanya. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa pernikahannya dengan Sasuke berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menerima pernikahan ini ? Dan juga, kenapa kau berperilaku baik padaku selama ini ?" akhirnya Hinata menyuarakan semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

"Khehh.. Kau pikir itu kemauanku. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Jika kau menikah dengan orang lain selain denganku, secara otomatis hartamu juga akan mejadi milik pria lain. Jangan salah paham dengan perilakuku padamu selama ini, itu juga termasuk dalam rencanaku untuk menguasai hartamu" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Hanya itu, kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk itu ?"

"Benar. Karena itu kumohon, pergilah dan lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku kembali pada orang yang kucintai. Kumohon, menghilanglah..." setelah mengatakan itu, sasuke kehilangan kesdarannya karena efek alkohol yang ditenggaknya. Jatuh menimpa tubuh Hinata yang masih berada di bwahnya. Tidak sadar akan semua hal yang diucapkannya saat itu akan menjadi titik balik dari perasaan dan juga kehidupannya. Bahkan mungkin ketika bangun, Sasuke akan melupakan hal itu dan menganggap kalau semuanya itu tidak pernah ada dan tidak pernah dikatakannya.

Hinata tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi selain menangis. Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk mendukungnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya dari jurang kesengsaraan ini selain dirinya sendiri.

Hinata mengubah posisi tidur Sasuke agar tidak menindih tubuhnya, melepaskan sepatu dan mengganti kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke dengan pakaian baru. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa merasa tidak peduli pada Sasuke saat ini. Walaupun Hinata merasa kecewa dengan apa yang sudah Sasuke ungkapkan padanya, dia merasa masih berhutang budi pada Sasuke. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah orang yang pernah menolongnya dari kesendirian saat ayahnya meninggal. Sasuke juga adalah tempat Hinata bersandar selama ini. Sasuke adalah suaminya, orang yang dicintainya. Kalau orang yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya pulang dan bersandar menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupannya, apa sebaiknya yang harus Hinata lakukan.

Malam itu Hinata kembali menangis sendirian dan sebuah keputusan akhirnya diambil oleh Hinata saat itu juga. Keputusan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya terbebas dan berhenti merasa terluka. Keputusan yang juga mungkin akan menjadi keputusan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

Hinata menghapus air matanya, melihat sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur sebelum beranjak pergi dari kamarnya

...

...

Hinata masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sasuke dan mengambil amplop berisi surat gugatan cerai beserta surat keterangan balik nama yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Hinata sudah memutuskan, biarlah semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Sasuke. Ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya selama ini, sebelum mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menghilang. Setelah menandatangani keduanya, Hinata meletakannya ke tempat semula dan keluar dari ruangan itu

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke bangun dengan tubuh yang terasa sangat kaku. Kepalanya juga terasa berdenyut dengan keras dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk duduk. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sedikit menghilangkan sakit kepalanya, Sasuke menoleh ke seluruh ruangan yang ditempatinya.

Sepertinya ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke hanya ingat saat dirinya kembali mendapat penolakan yang sama dari Karin. Membuatnya merasa frustasi dan memilih untuk melimpahkannya pada alkohol. Sasuke tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai dirumah dan tidur di dalam kamarnya seperti biasa. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengingat tentang semua yang dikatakannya pada Hinata semalam. Cukup lama Sasuke berdiam diri di atas tempat tidurnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi kedapur. Meminum segelas air madu mungkin dapat membuat kesadarannya kembali. Belum sempat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata sudah masuk terlebih dulu dengan membawa segelas air madu ditangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Sasuke mneghampiri Sasuke yang masih terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan menyodorkan segelas air madu yang dibawanya,

"Minumlah" Sasuke menerimanya dan meminumnya hingga habis.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke menyerahkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Selesai dengan itu, Hinata menujupada lemari baju dan mengeluarkan pakaian seperti biasa yang Sasuke kenakan saat pergi ke kantor.

Sasuke memandang heran ke arah Hinata. Bukannya kemarin Hinata sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang dirinya dan juga Karin. Tapi kenapa sekarang Hinata bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan melakukan semuannya seperti sewajarnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun masih duduk disana, kau akan terlambat ke kantor jika terus seperti itu" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn" Sasuke menuruti kata Hinata dan segera melakukan ritual rutinnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Tentu saja Hinata membantunya menyiapkan segala keperluannya sebelum berangkat.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Hinata membuatkan Sasuke bekal makan siang dan mengantarkannya sampai depan rumah. Hinata menyerahkannya bekal itu pada Sasuke dan berpesan untuk menghabiskannya dan Sasuke mengannguk mengiyakan.

Sebelum pergi, Hinata tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke terkejut karena apa yang Hinata lakukan. Untuk yang satu ini, Hinata belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke memilih diam dan membalas pelukan Hinata.

Entah kenapa Hari ini Sasuke merasa berat untuk pergi ke kantor dan meninggalkan Hinata. Sasuke bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Disatu sisi Sasuke yakin kalau dirinya masih mencintai Karin, tapi disisi lain keberadaan Hinata terasa penting baginya saat ini. Setelah beberapa saat berada pada posisi itu, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membalas senyuman Hinata dan memilih untuk segera beranjak dari sana menuju mobilnya. Jika terus berada didekat Hinata, Sasuke akan semakin merasa bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri.

Hinata memandang kepergian Sasuke sampai mobil yang dikendarainya tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

"Ini yang terakhir" gumam Hinata sebelum kembali memasuki kediamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

A/N : Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya, alasan keterlambatan saya sudah saya tulis di kotak profil saya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin saya juga akan terlambat updatenya karena masih ada 3 mata kuliah yang baru akan melaksanakan UTS minggu depan.

Atas saran yang sudah saya terima dari reader, banyak yang menyarankan untuk memilih Gaara sebagai orang yang juga mencintai Hinata. Sebenarnya ada saran lain yang saya terima seperti untuk menjadikan Toneri atau Naruto sebagai orang yang juga mencintai Hinata.

Tapi karena saya tidak bisa memakai semua chara laki-laki dalam fic saya ini, saya akhirnya memilih Gaara karena banyak reader yang merekomendasikannya.

Saya tetap berterima kasih pada reader yang sudah memberikan sarannya pada saya.. ^^

chapter kali ini juga sudah saya buat panjang, saya tidak bisa kalau harus menulis yang lebih panjang lagi dari ini.

.

 **Special Thank for :**

 **hiru neesan, mikyu, sushimakipark, NurmalaPrieska, Sabaku No Aira, Matsuda Yuiko, Daisy352, chiwichan, Nameayane, keita uchiha, fujiwarajannah, lovely sasuhina, Birubiru-chan, yana kim, dindachan06, D sally, CallistaLia, HipHipHuraHura, Mey, Julliana1, Lavender, rinzieone, hyuga ashikawa, Onyxlave, hana, Rohnasiah460, Eve Seven, clare, hyacinth uchiha, artroye, Mellyzainal, ghiriuta, Rinie Okidoky, winatabiong, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, alma, tanpanama556, yuma, Dark Side, elvit chan, Furi Tsuyoko, yuki, yuka, Uchiha Innha, ChintyaRosita, Nameaya ara, dedeqseokyu, Green Oshu, Mita662, lastrisihaan, agnesia margaret, Guest.**

 **.**

Terima kasih pada semua reader yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview ff saya.. ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.. :D

Salam hangat dari saya dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya...^^

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

Our Wedding

.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruang kerja Sasuke. Hinata mengambil berkas yang kemarin malam ditandatanganinya. Keputusan Hinata sudah bulat, ia akan mengakhirinya sampai disini dan segera pergi sejauh mungkin. Hari ini Hinata berniat untuk memberikan semua berkas itu pada Kakashi agar pengacara pribadi keluarganya itulah yang akan memberekannya. Karena Hinata juga tahu kalau Kakashi juga turut andil dalam semua permasalahan ini.

...

"Kakashi-sama, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" kegiatan Kakashi yang sedang meneliti beberapa berkas yang akan digunakan untuk membantu salah satu klientnya terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan salah satu pegawai di kantornya

"Siapa ?"

"Hinata-sama yang ingin bertemu dengan anda?" Kakashi sedikit mengernyit keheranan. Tidak seperti biasanya Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya, bahkan langsung mendatangi kantornya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kakasih segera menemui Hinata yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu yang ada di kantornya.

"Ada keperluan apa sampai Hinata-sama repot-repot datang sendiri kemari ?" Kakashi langsung menanyakan perihal yang membuat Hinata datang sendiri menemuinya.

"Aku ingin kau mengurus ini" Hinata menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang diambilnya dari ruang kerja Sasuke. Kakasih membuka amplop itu dan terkejut melihat isi didalamnya. Itu adalah dokumen yang Sasuke minta padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi bedanya sekarang semua dokumen itu sudah ditandatangani oleh Hinata.

"Darimana anda mendapatkan semua ini, Hinata-sama ?" tanya Kakashi

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberikannya pada suamiku" jawab Hinata ringan.

Kakashi kembali harus dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan. Jadi Hinata sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa terkejut seperti itu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu. malah sebaliknya, aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dibuat oleh suamiku" Hinata mengatakannya dengan lembut tapi tegas. Bahkan tidak ada kegugupan sama sekali saat Hinata mengatakannya. Hinata mengucapkan setiap kata dengan tenang.

"Apa Sasuke tahu tentang ini ?"

"Justru itu tujuanku datang kesini. Memang Sasuke yang menginginkan ini, bahkan ia sendiri yang memintamu membuat semua berkas-berkas ini. Tapi kumohon, jangan katakan apapun padanya sampai ia sendiri yang datang padamu dan menanyakannya. Aku juga ingin mengubah beberapa hal dalam surat kuasa ini. Jika Sasuke mengambil alih sahamku, dia harus menyumbangkan sepertiga dari penghasilannya pada lembaga sosial" Hinata mengutarakan tujuannya datang kemari.

Kakashi terlihat berpikir sejenak. Berusaha menangkap maksud Hinata.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkannya ?" itulah kesimpulan yang Kakashi dapat dari semua ucapan Hinata

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya, tapi dialah yang memaksaku untuk pergi" Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman. Tapi bukan senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyuman pilu yang diperlihatkannya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kakashi, Hinata tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Ia ingin menemui seseorang yang sangan berarti bagi suaminya dan menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata dengan tidak adil, Karin. Hinata berniat menemuinya di tempat dimana karin bekerja sekarang.

Ia mendapatkan dimana informasi Karin bekerja dari Kakashi, karena sejak awal Kakashi juga sudah tahu banyk hal tentang hubungan antara Sasuke dan Karin. Bahkan Kakashi juga tahu alasan Sasuke mau menilah dengan Hinata. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak marah dengan hal itu, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan, semua sudah terjadi. Jika ini memang takdirnya, maka biarlah ia menjalani semuanya.

Karena kemampuan yang dimiliki Karin dalam bidang farmasi, ia diterima sebagai perawat disalah satu rumah sakit besar di pusat kota. Hinata menemui Karin langsung ke tempatnya bekerja. Karin merasa terkejut begitu mendapati Hinata berada di tempatnya bekerja. Tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang ketika Hinata mendekatinya dan mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Hinata mengajak Karin berbicara secara empat mata di kafe dan Karin pun menyetujuinya.

...

...

Hinata memilih meja yang berada di ujung kafe tersebut karena sekeliling meja itu hanya terdapat beberapa penguung saja dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan itu merupakan tempat yang cukup bagus untuk membicarakan hal pribadi dengan Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya menuruti saja kemana Hinata pergi, toh Hinata sendiri yang memintannya untuk membicarakan hal yang Karin sudah menduga tentang hal apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Karin dan Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan meja persegi yang memisahkan jarak antara keduanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Jika ini tentang Sasuke, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Ini jaminan dariku, aku tidak akan pernah menemui suamimu lagi" walaupun Hinata yang meminta pembicaraan ini dilakukan, tapi Karinlah yang terlebih dahulu membuka percakapan mereka. Hinata tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Karin barusan.

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Aku menemuimu hari ini untuk meminta padamu agar kau kembali pada Sasuke" walau perih, Hinata mencoba mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya menemui Karin hari ini.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Karin merasa bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata setelah ia mengatakan ucapannya tadi dan sekarang ia kembali dibuat bingung ketika Hinata malah menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Kembalilah padanya. Aku tidak akan menghalangi hubungan kalian" Hinata kembali mengatakan maksud dari ucapannya

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kenyataan, jika suamiku lebih bahagia saat bersama dengan cinta dari masa lalunya daripada bersama dengan istri yang sama sekali tidak pernah diharapkan kehadirannya" Hinata mencoba mengataknnya dengan setenang mungkin. Ia tidak ingin terbawa emosi dan kembali harus menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya sebagai seorang perempuan

"Aku menolak" kata Karin tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memohon padamu" jawab Hinata cepat

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini. Sasuke adalah pria yang sudah menyakitimu, dan aku adalah orang yang secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab sakit hatimu itu" Kain merasa heran, bagaimana bisa seorang istri yang dikhianati dan disakiti oleh suaminya malah memikirkan kebahagiaan suami yang sudah melakukan hal itu padanya dan bahkan meminta mantan kekasih dari suaminya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengaanya.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, aku merasa kalau dirikulah yang paling terluka dan tersakiti dalam hubungan ini. Tapi ada suatu kejadian yang menyadarkanku jika bukan aku seorang yang merasa terluka. Bahkan akupun tahu, jika kau juga merasa tersakiti saat mengetahui fakta jika Sasuke sudah menikah dengaku" memang benar, saat itu Karin merasa sangat terpukul dan juga kecewa mengetahui fakta kalau orang yang dicintainya dan juga menyelamatkan hidupnya malah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Walaupun Karin juga tahu, jika Sasuke melakukan hal itu jugs untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi tetap saja, ia merasa hal ini salah.

"Dan bukan hanya kau dan aku saja yang terluka. Sasuke pun juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia terpaksa menikah denganku sedangkan hatinya masih tertuju padamu. Karena itu kumohon, sembuhkanlah sakit hati kalian satu sama lain dengan saling mengerti keadaan masing-masing dan kalian bisa memulainya lagi, tanpa ada diriku diantara hubungan kalian berdua" Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mendengar itu, sedikit demi sedikit hati Karin mulai luluh dan mencoba memikirkan semua yang Hinata katakan padanya. Tapi dilain sisi, Karin akui jika ia merasa kagum dengan sosok Hinata yang saat ini tengan duduk dihadapannya. Bagaimana gadis yang terlihat rapuh dan lemah diluar bisa memiliki kelapangan hati sebesar itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri ?", benar, Karin tidak boleh menjadi egois dan membiarkan Hinata yang menanggung semuanya sendiri

"Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan semua perhatian yang Sasuke berikan padaku selama ini. Aku tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama lagi, karena itu akan semakin menyakitiku dan juga dirinya" jawab Hinata dengan tenang meski hatinya sendiri merasa sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Kenapa harus dirimu, kenapa tidak aku saja yang kau suruh untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu dan Sasuke. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk kalian" Karin memang mulai luluh dengan semua yang Hinata ucapkan padanya, tapi hati kecilnya terus saja berkata untuk mengatakan 'tidak' atas semua tawaran yang Hinata berikan padanya.

"Aku hanyalah seorang istri yang mencoba memberikan kebahagiaan pada suami yang selama ini hidup bersamaku. Kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa kuberikan padanya tapi bisa didapatkan dari dirimu" dan tanpa kata serta pernyataan yang lebih lanjut. Percakapan mereka diakhiri dalam diam dengan pemikiran yang saling berkecambuk diantara keduanya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Rapat hari ini berjalan dengan lancar dan kerja sama dengan investor asing pun sudah disepakati. Sasuke baru tahu jika salah seorang yang menghadiri rapat tadi merupakan presdir dari Sabaku Corp yang berada di Suna, Sabaku Gaara. Gaara juga merupakan pengusaha muda yang cukup sukses di dunia bisnis. Karena itulah nama Sasuke dan Gaara sering disandingkan sebagai saingan dalam dunia bisnis. Sasuke merasa sedikit heran kenapa Gaara sampai bisa mengenal clientnya dan bahkan ikut dalam rapat.

Setelah rapat selesai, Gaara mengajak Sasuke pergi kesebuah restaurant dan Sasuke pun menyanggupinya. Ini sebagai bentuk kesopanan yang Sasuke tunjukkan padanya, bagaimana pun juga, Gaara adalah rekan dari kolega kerjanya.

Sedangkan disana Gaara ingin mengetahui hal pribadi mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata. Walaupun Gaara tahu jika Sasuke pasti belum mengetahui jika dirinya mengenal Hinata. Rasa penasarannya melihat Hinata kemarin, membuatnya berani untuk bertanya langsung pada Sasuke. Meski Shikamaru terus saja memperingatkannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan antara Hinata dengan Sasuke, tapi Gaara bersikeras ingin memastikannya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan Hinata yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak dulu, Gaara masih belum berani untuk menyebut perasaannya pada Hinata sebagai perasaan Cinta. Gaara tahu jika Hinata sudah menjadi milik orang lain, Gaara akan diam saja jika Hinata merasa bahagia, tapi masalahnya bukan itu yang ia lihat saat bertemu dengan Hinata setelah sekian lama. Malah kesedihanlah yang secara tidak langsung diperlihatkan Hinata, membuat hati Gaara kembali bergemuruh dan seolah memaksanya untuk tahu apa saja yang Hinata alami selama ini. Gaara ingin memastikan sendiri, seperti apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrinya.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu hadir dalam rapat tadi" Sasuke memulai membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka menempati ruang khusus yang disediakan oleh restourant itu.

"Mereka temanku dan mereka menyuruhku untuk ikut dalam rapat itu. Bukan maksudku untuk datang sendiri kesana, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak jika mereka sendiri yang memintaku untuk datang" Gaara menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya di rapat itu pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke haya mengangguk paham akan maksud Gaara. Diluar memang banyak yang menganggap Sasuke dan Gaara adalah saingan dalam dunia bisnis, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukan persaingan apapun selama ini. Bahkan pertemuan mereka dirapat tadi merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata ?" setelah selesai dengan semua penjelasannya, Gaara langsung menanyakan perihal Hinata pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara padanya. Dari mana pemuda itu tahu tentang Hinata. Bahkan Gaara memanggil nama istrinya seperti seseorang yang telah lama mengenal Hinata.

"Dia baik-baik saja" Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan rasa keterkejutannya dan memilih menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan ringan.

"Tapi kemarin Hinata tidak terlihat baik-baik saja" Gaara kembali memancing Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hinata.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?" Sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Sasuke dan Gaara bahkan baru bertemu saat rapat tadi, dan sekarang Gaara malah membicarakan tentang istrinya bukan tentang pekerjaan.

"Hn. Kemarin saat aku datang bersama temanku ke kantormu, tapi kau membatalkan rapat dihari itu. Saat akan meninggalkan kantormu, aku bertemu dengan Hinata" Gaara menjawabnya dengan ringan. Kemarin, itu artinya saat Hinata mengetahui semua hal tentang dirinya dan juga tujuan sebenarnya Sasuke menikahi Hinata. Mendengar Gaara berkata jika Hinata kemarin tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, mungkin Hinata sudah menceritakannya pada Gaara. Tapi Sasuke juga sedikit bingung, memangnya apa hubungn Gaara dengan Hinata sampai pemuda didepannya ini terus membicarakan tentang istrinya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan istriku?" Sasuke meanyakannya kebingungannya itu pada Gaara. Sasuke lebih memilih menggunakan kata 'istriku' dari pada menyebutkan nama Hinata langsung. Sasuke juga merasa heran dengan sikapnya kali ini, di merasa memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri saat mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah istrinya. Tapi sekali lagi Sasuke mengabaikan perasaannya itu dan lebih memilih fokus pada jawaban yang akan diberika oleh Gaara.

"Kami berteman" Gaara menjawabnya dengan singkat

"Hanya sebatas itu ?" Sasuke memberikan pertanyaan yang lain

"Ya begitulah"

'tapi mungkin bisa lebih dari itu' batin gaara

"Kalau begitu, darimana kau tahu jika Hinata tidak baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke -lagi-

"Aku melihatnya menangis. Sepertinya ia tidak bahagia hidup denganmu" Gaara dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu semua. Mengambil kesimpulan sendiri bahwa Hinata tidak bahagia menikah dengan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke seketika membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan Gaara barusan.

Apa-apaan pemuda didepannya ini. Seenaknya sendiri berpendapat tanpa tahu hal sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Memangnya atas dasar apa Gaara mengambil kesimpulan itu. Ini urusan rumah tangga mereka, jadi untuk apa Gaara ikut campur didalamnya.

"Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu ? Ini urusan rumah tangga kami, kau tidak perlu ikut campur didalamnya" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya pada Gaara.

"Aku akan ikut campur jika ini menyangkut tentang Hinata" Gaara sama sekali tidak merasa gentar mendengar ucapan Sasuke padanya.

"kau bilang kalian hanya berteman, lantas apakah tindakanmu dengan mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kami termasuk dalam lingkup pertemanan ?" Sasuke mulai merasa tidak suka dengan pemuda didepannya saat ini.

"Itu hanyalah anggapan Hinata mengenai diriku. Sedangkan aku sediri menganggap Hinata lebih dari seorang teman" Gaara sama sekali tidak memiliki keraguan saat mengatakannya. Secara tidak langsung, Gaara mengungkapkan jika ia memiliki rasa ketertarikan tersendiri pada Hinata.

"Jika kau sangat ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung pada 'teman'mu itu" Sasuke memberikan penekanan yang lebih saat mengatakan kata 'teman'.

"Aku memang berniat menanyakan itu sendiri padanya, tapi aku tahu seperti apa Hinata. Hinata tidak akan mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya meski aku bertanya langsung padanya. Karena itulah aku berada disini untuk bertanya langsung padamu"

"Berhentilah membuang-buang waktumu. Kami bisa mengatasi urusan rumah tangga kami sendiri" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku menginginkannya" ucapan Gaara menbuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk merebut istri orang lain ?" pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini diberikan untuk menyindir Gaara.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku merebutnya, maka lepaskanlah dia" Gaara menatap langsung pada Sasuke dan dai tatapan matanya, Gaara menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam setiap ucapannya melalui tatapan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater. Aku takut obsesimu yang berlebihan itu akan menghancurkanmu" setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke benar-benar pergi dan menginggalkan Gaara sendiri dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar obsesi, ini adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya" Gaara menggumamkan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri setelah Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Karin, Hinata pulang menuju kediamannya. Walaupun Hinata tidak mendengar persetujuan langsung dari Karin, Hinata yakin jika Karin pasti akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kali ini, semua urusannya sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hinata lakukan disini. Ini sudah saatnya ia pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke. Mungkin saat Sasuke pulang dan tidak mendapati dirinya berada dirumah akan malah akan membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan terlepas dari Hinata yang memang sanat ingin disingkirkannya. Mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu membuat Hinata sekali lagi tersenyum miris. Bahkan ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Setelah dirasa semua barang yang diperlukannya sudah dikemas di dalam koper yang akan dibawanya, Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman yang dimenuhi dengan kenangan yang menyenangkan maupun menyakitkan bagi dirinya selama ini.

Para pelayan yang melihat kepergian Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka hanyalah pesuruh dirumah tersebut dan tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi majikan yang mempekerjakan mereka. Para pelayan itu layaknya tembok yang selalu mengelilingi rumah itu, karena itulah secara tidak langsung mereka sebenarnya tahu masalah apa yang menimpa majikannya. Tapi selayaknya seorang pelayan yang tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal itu, mereka harus bersikap layaknya benda mati. Bersikap seolah tidak pernah mendengar dan tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu.

.

Our Wedding

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke, Gaara hendak pergi menemui kakak perempuannya. Hari ini Temari akan pergi untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakan Temari saat pernikahannya nanti. Karena Shikamaru sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor, sebagai gantinya Gaara mengajukan dirinya untuk menemani kakaknya tersebut menggentikan Shikamaru, sekedar memberikan pendapatnya tentang gaun pengantin yang akan Temari pilih.

Saat melewati halte bis di dekat rumah busana yang akan ditujunya, ia melihat sosok Hinata diantara orang-orang disana. Disamping Hinata juga terdapat koper besar. Melihat itu, Gaara menghentikan mobilnya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Gaara langsung bertanya pada Hinata setelah berdiri di samping Hinata. Hinata tentu saja merasa terkejut melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Sepertinya Hinata dari tadi sibuk melamun sampai tidak sadar saat Gaara berjalan mendekatinya.

"a-ah.,. A-apa kabar Gaara-san ? Kenapa Gaara-san bisa ada disini ?" untuk menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya, Hinata menyapa dan bertanya balik pada Gaara sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Gaara padanya.

"Aku melihatmu saat dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat, karena itu aku disini. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan membawa koper sebesar ini ?" Gaara menunjuk pada koper yang berukuran besar yang terletak disamping Hinata berdiri saat ini.

"A-aku hanya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat saja" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara saat mengatakannya.

"Kemana ?" melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Hinata, membuat Gaara menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan dengan membawa koper besar seperti itu.

"Bu-bukankah Gaara-san bilang sedang dalam perjalan ke suatu tempat, jadi Ke-kenapa Gaara-san tidak segera pergi dan me-melanjutkan perjalanan?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hinata sendiri bahkan tidak tahu akan pergi kemana setelah ini.

"Kau mengusirku ?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu" tahu jika perkataannya tadi memang terkesan mengusir Gaara secara halus, Hinata kembali menunduk dan tidak berani menatap langsung pada Gaara. Gaara menghela nafas melihat tingkah Hinata, sepertinya ia juga tidak bisa menemani kakaknya nanti.

"Masuklah ke mobilku. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." tanpa membuang waktu karena Hinata sepertinya tidak akan mengatakan padanya kemana ia akan pergi, Gaara berinisiatif untuk membawa koper Hinata ke dalam mobil dan menuntun Hinata untuk mengikutinya menuju mobil yang ia parkir tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

"Ti-tidak perlu repot. A-aku bisa pergi sendiri" Hinata mencoba menolak tawaran yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Tapi Gaara mengabaikan ucapan Hinata dan tetap menuntun Hinata menuju mobilnya. Setelah meletakkan koper yang dibawa Hinata ke bagasi mobilnya, Gaara membukakan Hinata pintu mobil. Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menuruti Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Kalau sudah begini, amua bagaimana lagi. Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, Gaara juga segera segera memasuki mobil dan mengemudikannya.

"Jadi sekarang katakan, kau akan kemana ?" Gaara mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang tadi tidak sempat dijawab oleh Hinata. Sebelumnya, Gaara sudah mengirim pesan pada Temari kalau dirinya hari ini tidak bisa menemani kakaknya itu.

"Begini, a-aku tahu ini tidak sopan mengingat kita baru saja bertemu. Ta-tapi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu ?" Hinata tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Meminta bantuan dari Gaara mungkin pilihan yang paling bijak untuk saat ini. Ia tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Setidaknya Hinata sudah mengenal Gaara, begitu pula sebaliknya. Walau Hinata tidak yakin Gaara akan membantunya mengingat mereka yang baru saja saling mengenal beberapa waktu yang lalu meski Gaara mengatakan sudah mengenal Hinata sejak lama. Tapi tidak ada salahnya Hinata mencoba meminta bantuan darinya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke masih sedikit kesal jika mengingat percakapannya dengan pemuda bernama Gaara itu saat berada di restaurant tadi. Memangnya pemuda itu tahu apa sampai ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya dengan Hinata. Sasuke terus saja menggertakkan giginya menahan kesal sambil terus mengemudikan mobil ke arah rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya. Sasuke tidak mau Hinata melihat raut kekesalannya saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Itu akan membuat Hinata merasa heran dan kemungkinan ia akan menanyakan penyebab kekesalannya itu. Hinata pasti sudah menunggu dirinya di dalam rumah seperti biasa dan Sasuke tidak mau melampiaskan keekesalannya pada Hinata, mengingat pemuda bernama Gaara itu terus saja mengungkit-ungkit tentang Hinata juga hubungan diantara mereka. Setelah dirasa dirinya cukup tenang untuk menemui Hinata, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediamannya.

"Aku pulang" saat masuk Sasuke tidak disambut dengan kehadiran Hinata seperti biasanya. Sasuke berpikir mungkin Hinata berada di kamar, karena itu dia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Saat memasuki kamar, Sasuke juga tidak melihat Hinata disana. Pakaian yang biasa Hinata siapkan diatas ranjang saat ia pulang juga tidak tersedia seperti biasanya. Sasuke masih bersikap biasa dan memilih untuk membasuh dirinya terlebih dulu. mungkin saja Hinata sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

Selesai mandi, Sasuke bergegas menuju dapur untuk melihat apakah Hinata berada disana. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke juga masih belum menemukan sosok Hinata, malah disana terlihat para pelayanlah yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Akhirnya ia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang berada disana.

"Dimana Hinata ?"

"A-ano... Hinata-sama tidak berada di rumah saat ini Sasuke-sama" jawab salah seorang pelayan disana. Sasuke menangkap gelagat aneh dari pelayan itu saat menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Pelayan lain yang juga mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya juga bertingkah aneh dengan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal yang Sasuke anggap tidak perlu karena nyatanya semua makan malam telah dihidangkan di meja makan. Bahkan ada diantara mereka yang meninggalkan dapur.

"Kalau begitu, kemana dia pergi ?" tanya Sasuke -lagi-

"Saya tidak tahu kemana Hinata-sama pergi, Sasuke-sama" pelayan itu tidak berani menatap langsung pada tuannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat aku bekerja ?"

"A-ano.. saya dan juga beberapa pelayan yang lainnya melihat Hinata-sama pergi dengan membawa sebuah koper besar" Pelayan itu menjelaskan apa yang ia dan pelayan lain lihat saat itu.

'Deg'

Mendengar itu, Sasuke bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai Sasuke membuka lemari pakaian Hinata dan tidak menemukan pakaian Hinata yang biasa diletakkan disana. Sasuke mencari kesekeliling kamar dan sama sekali tidak menemukan satu benda pun milik Hinata disana. Tuba-tiba Sasuke ingat dengan surat gugatan cerai juga surat balik nama yang ia simpan di ruang kerjanya. Sasuke segera beralih menuju ke ruang kerjanya, membuka laci di meja kerjanya. Ia membuka satu persatu laci disana dan menggeledah setiasp isi didalamnya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan amplop dimana ia meletakkan kedua surat itu.

Di saat kekalutan yang melandanya itu, ia mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Siapa ?" Sasuke langsung bertanya pada seseorang yang menelponnya itu. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu karena masih harus mencari keberadaan Hinata.

" _Ini aku, Karin"_ jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Hn" Sasuke merasa heran dan juga lega saat Karin mau menelponnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan oleh Karin.

" _Bisakah kita bertemu besok ? Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"_

"Dimana ?" jawab Sasuke langsung

" _Akan aku kurimkan lewat pesan alamat tempatnya. Besok, datanglah kesana pukul 10"_

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok" Setelah Sasuke mengataknnya, Sambungan telpon sudah terlebih dulu diakhiri oleh Karin. Sasuke tahu jika Karin masih merasa marah padanya karena kebohongan yang dilakukannya. Karena itulah Sasuke merasa heran mendapati Karin yang menelpon dirinya dan memintanya untuk bertemu terlebih dulu.

Setelah sambungan telepon diputus, Sasuke mulai kembali sadar jika dirinya saat ini tengah mencari keberadaan Hinata. Tapi bukankah ini adalah keinginannya. Semuanya berjalan kembali sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Karin mau kembali menemuinya, dan bahkan ia tidak perlu repot lagi mengurusi Hinata karena dia lebih memilih untuk pergi sendiri. Disaat seperti ini, harusnya Sasuke merasa senang. Tapi bukanlah perasaan seperti itu yang saat ini dirasakannya. Melainkan perasaan baru yang masih terasa asing baginya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat Karin dulu meninggalkannya. Hampa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang hilang dari dirinya. Dan Sasuke masih belum mengerti, apa sebab dari timbulnya perasaan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: akhirnya bisa up juga lega banget saya. semoga chap kali ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Ini saya buat di sela-sela belajar saya dalam menempuh UTS.

Banyak reader yang bertanya fic ini bakalan selesai di chap berapa. Bahkan ada reader yang berdoa semoga fic ini cepat selesainya dan tidak terlalu panjang. Itu juga keinginan saya, saya juga pingin fic ini cepat selesai karena masih ada fic lain yang sudah saya buat. Jika prediksi saya tidak salah. Fic ini akan selesai di dua chap kedepan.

Saya juga ingin memberitahukan kalau chap depan mungkin saya juga bakalan telat lagi up-nya. Kampus saya akan mengadakan Olimpiade Matematika (OMIKA) dan lomba pembuatan media pembelajaran dan saya terpilih untuk mewakili kelompok saya dalam mengikuti Mathematic Smart Challenge (MSC). Karena itulah saya akan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan utuk mengikuti lomba tersebut.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamannannya. Saya bukannya mau beralasan yang aneh2 dan lari dari tanggung jawab saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini. Saya berpikir setelah UTS saya akan bisa up lagi seperti biasanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua diluar prediksi saya. saya akan mencoba menyisihkan waktu saya sebisa mungkin untuk menulis kelanjutan fic ini. Jadi tetap mohon dukungannya dari reader sekalian agar saya tetap bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **triwik97, yana kim, keita uchiha, sushimakipark, Guest, CallistaLia, Lovers, Alma, mikyu, clare, khushina, HipHipHuraHura, hiru neesan, Ella9601, Matsuda Yuiko, lastrisihaan, natali Chan, Guest, Alicia Uchiha, vinalavenuciha, NurmalaPrieska, Eve Seven, liecha, lily, dindachan06, Mishima, lovely sasuhina, Mita622, hyacinth uchiha, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, elvit chan, Baby niz 137, Hana Yuki no Hime, Mey, onyxlave14, Kaoru-k216, Guest, Aoi, Ashura Darkname, RinZiTao, hime-chan, roti bakar, Horee, hana, ovihime, tanpanama556, ayaara, anita indah 777, yuma, Mellyzainal, Furi Tsuyoko, hinatachannn2505, sasuhina forever, agnesia margarett, hyuga ashikawa, ghiriuta, aliine brown copp, dedeqseokyu, Green Oshu, sasuhina lovers, firda.**

 **.**

Terima kasih pada reader yang sudah mau membaca terlebih mereview ff saya.. :D

Sekian dari saya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.. ^^

Review yang reader berikan dapat membantu saya dalam kelanjutan fic ini.

Sampai jumpa di chap depan.. :)

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

..Please...


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantornya. Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di kantor, Sasuke berniat mendatangi tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Karin untuk membicarakan suatu hal yang ia masih belum tahu tentang apa semua itu.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan cermin besar yang berada di dalam kamarnya, berusaha memasangkan dasi yang akan dikenakannya. Sasuke memang sedikit kesulitan jika harus memasang dasi sendirian walaupun ia sudah sering melakukannya, tapi Sasuke masih juga belum terbiasa sehingga sedikit memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama saat ia memasangkannya. Sasuke melihat jam dan sedikit berdecak mendapati waktu yang sudah hampir lewat dari jam masuk kerjanya. Sasuke memang presdir di Perusahaan, tapi sebagai seorang pimpinan ia harus memberikan contoh yang baik bagi bawahannya.

"Hinata, tolong pasangkan dasiku. Aku sudah hampir terlambat" tidak mendapatkan respon dari orang yang ia panggil, Sasuke kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

"Hinata, cepatlah. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Hinata..." Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling ruangan itu, tapi tidak ada Hinata disana. Ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh dirinya saja. Ah, Sasuke hampir saja lupa, bukankah sejak kemarin Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti orang yang bodoh. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menginginkan Hinata pergi agar ia bisa kembali lagi bersama sengan Karin. Tapi apa yang malah ia lakukan sekarang. Mencari seseorang yang ia rasa sebagai orang yang tidak penting dalam hidupnya, malah sebaliknya Sasuke menganggap Hinata sebagai penghalang baginya dalam mencapai tujuan yang sudah ia rencanakan. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, walaupun Sasuke sering berkata bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan keberadaan Hinata disisinya, tapi alam bawah sadarnya malah mencari keberadaan perempuan itu. Tanpa disadarinya, kehadiran Hinata selama ini, membuat Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit merasa bergantung pada keberadaan Hinata disekatnya. Mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat bayangannya sendiri pada pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Apa kau mau kembali menjadi orang yang menyedihkan, Uchiha Sasuke." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Tempat itu, adalah tempat yang sama dimana Hinata bertemu dengan Karin dihari kali ini, tempat itulah yang akan dijadikan Karin sebagai tempat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Karin tiba di kafe itu 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan karena memang tempatnya bekerja berada tidak jauh dari sana. Beberapa saat menunggu, orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu ?" Sasuke langsung bertanya pada karin begitu ia sampai di meja tempat Karin berada.

"Tidak juga. Apa tidak masalah jika kau meinggalkan kantor saat jam bekerja seperti ini ?" Karin balik bertanya pada Sasuke. Setidaknya untuk berbasa-basi karena tanpa dijawab pun Karin sudah tahu jika Sasuke tidak akan bermasalah dengan hal itu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum kemari. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya _to the point_ padaKarin, karena dirinya sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Karin bicarakan dengannya.

"Hinata kemarin datang menemuiku" jawab Karin.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu ?"

"Hinata membicarakan tentang kita. Kau, aku dan dia. Tentang hubungan yang terjadi diantara kita" Karin mengatakan perihal apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Hinata saat itu. Karin berniat mengatakan semua yang Hinata katakan tanpa ada yang ia sembunyikan atau tutup-tutupi dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun berhak tahu tentang hal ini karena dia juga termasuk didalamnya.

"Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku ?" Sasuke mencoba mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya. Hinata memintaku untuk kembali padamu"

"Apa ?" Sasuke tentu saja merasa terkejut dengan apa yang Karin katakan padanya. Sasuke sendiri tahu jika dirinya sudah banyak menorehkan luka pada Hinata. Karena itulah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka Hinata akan melakukan hal itu. Meminta Karin, orang yang menjadi alasan Sasuke terpaksa menikahi Hinata, untuk kembali padanya bukankah itu sama saja dengan menaburkan garam pada luka yang Sasuke torehkan padanya.

"Hinata memintaku untuk memulai semuanya kembali denganmu. Awalnya aku juga berpikir kalau Hinata datang menemuiku untuk menegaskan kembali padaku agar tidak lagi menemuimu. Karena itulah aku pun merasa terkejut saat Hinata malah meminta hal yang sebaliknya dariku." Karin menceritakan lebih lanjut tentang percakapannya dengan Hinata. Sasuke mendengarkan semua yang Karin katakan padanya tentang Hinata dan pertemuan diantara keduanya. Sasuke mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang Karin lontarkan. Semakin jauh Karin berkata, semakin Sasuke sadar jika selama ini ia telah melukai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dilukainya. Hatinya terenyuh menyadari jika Hinata sama sekali tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya. Perasaan bersalah lambat laun mulai menghampiri Sasuke.

"Karena itulah, jika memang kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya. Lakukan itu secara baik-baik. Minta maaflah pada Hinata untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Juga, kembalikan semua hak yang memang menjadi milik Hinata. Dengan begitu, kita bisa memulai semuanya kembali." Karin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan pernyataan jika dirinya akan kembali pada Sasuke jika semua hal yang diucapkannya telah dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin"

"Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin ?" Karin mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban yang Sasuke berikan.

"Hinata sudah pergi. Dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang" Sasuke menceritakan tentang kepergia Hinata. Mendengar itu Karin menjadi sangat terkejut. Disaat keterkreutan yang melandanya itulah Karin mengingat kembali tentang maksud dari ucapan Hinata saat itu.

"Jadi begitu, ini yang Hinata maksud tentang, memulai semuanya kembali tanpa ada dirinya diantara hubunganku denganmu" Karin mulai menagkap maksud tersembunyi dari setiap kalimat yang Hinata katakan padanya.

"Apa itu yang Hinata katakan padamu ?"

"Ya. Tapi saat itu aku berpikir maksud Hinata untuk tidak ada diantara kita adalah dengan berpisah denganmu dan membiarkan kita kembali bersama. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hinata akan benar-benar pergi seperti ini" karin menjadi sangat bersalah sekarang. Ia bahkan belum mengatakan kata 'maaf 'dan juga 'terima kasih' untuk semua hal yang sudah Hinata lakukan padanya.

Jika Karin yang pada awalnya saja tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata merasa bersalah karena sikap berlawanan arah yang Hinata tunjukkan padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke sendiri. Bahkan saat ini perasaan bersalah yang muncul karena telah bersikap tidak adil kepada Hinata mulai membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan. Sejahat itukah dirinya selama ini pada Hinata. Seburuk itukah yang ia lakukan pada Hinata. Pemikiran seperti itu yang saat ini terus saja berputar-putar di dalam benaknya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan cepat menuju apartemen Gaara. Setelah sampai di depan apartemen yang dituju dan tanpa menyuruh pemilik apartemen tersebut untuk membukakan pintu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menekan kode pintu apartemen tersebut. Dan 'klik' pintu itu dapat Shikamaru buka sendiri. Shikamaru memang sering dan sudah terbiasa berkunjung ke apartemen ini, karena itu dia sudah hafal dengan kode apartemen tersebut. Tentu saja karena Gaara yang memberitahukan kode apartemennya sendiri pada Shikamaru sebelumnya.

Setelah masuk, Shikamaru menghampiri Gaara yang saat ini tengah duduk dengan santai di atas sofanya, menghadap pada layar televisi yang berada didepannya. Gaara sebenarnya mendengar langkah kaki yang Shikamaru timbulkan saat berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena alasan yang sama. Karena sudah terbiasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi menemani kakakmu memilih gaun pengantin ?" Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di samping Gaara dan menanyakan penyebab Gaara membatalkan janjinya untuk menemani Temari dalam memilih gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya nanti.

"Aku mendadak ada urusan penting saat dalam perjalanan kesana. Jadi aku membatalkannya" Gaara menjawabnya dengan santai dsn masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada acara televisi yang tengah ditontonnya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu. Urusan sepenting apa sampai kau membatalkan janjimu itu ?" Shikamaru tahu jika Gaara menyayangi kakaknya tersebut, bahkan saat Shikamaru tidak bisa menemani Temari dalam memilih gaun pengantin, Gaara sendirilah yang terlebih dulu mengajukan dirinya untuk menemani kakaknya itu menggantikan dirinya. Karena itulah Shikamaru sedikit heran, hal penting macam apa sampai Gaara membatalkan janjinya tersebut. Shikamaru sebenarnya sudah sedikit curiga dengan gelagat yang Gaara tunjukkan setelah beretemu kembali dengan Hinata. Tapi ia berusaha tenang dan menunggu Gaara sendiri yang menceritakan itu padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula kakakku juga tidak marah saat aku membatalkannya"

"Ini bukan tentang kakakmu marah atau tidak karena kau membatalkan janjimu. Ini tentang alasan kenapa kau sampai membatalkan janjimu itu." Shikamaru kembali menegaskan maksud dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu" tapi Gaara masih tetap saja memberika jawaban yang sama padanya.

"Apa ini tentang Hinata ?" karena tidak mendapatkan respon seperti yang diinginkannya, Shikamaru akhirnya bertanya langsung mengenai firasatnya itu pada Gaara.

"Kenapa kau sampai bisa berpikiran seperti itu ?" kali ini Gaara mulai menanggapi serius kalimat Shikamaru. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi di depannya dan beralih menghadap Shikamaru.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu beralih dari janji pada kakakmu selain karena perempuan itu. Kau bahkan rela membatalkan kunjungan kerjamu hanya untuk menemani kakakmu. Jadi, apalagi alasan yang lebih penting bagimu saat ini selain Hinata" semua yang Shikamaru katakan memang benar. Gaara sangat menyayangi kakak permpuannya itu karena Gaara sudah menganggap Temari sebagai sosok kakak sekaligus pengganti ibunya. Karena itulah Gaara bisa melakukan apa saja agar membuat kakaknya itu merasa senang. Tapi kehadiran Hinata mulai mengambil eksisitensi orang-orang disekitarnya dan membuatnya kembali terjebak dalam perasaan masa lalunya pada perempuan itu.

"Aku akui, kau memang benar. Aku bertemu dengan Hinata saat sedang dalam perjalanan menemui kakakku" Gaara akhirnya mengatakan itu pada Shikamaru. Gaara merasa percuma jika harus menyembunyikan ini lebih lama dari Shikamaru. Toh tanpa diberitahu pun, pria itu selalu bisa menebak tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Haah.. Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkan padamu. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, Hinata sudah bersuami. Apa kau akan menghancurkan citramu dan juga citra keluargamu dengan mencoba merebut istri orang lain ?" Shikamaru menghela nafas putus asa karena tindakan yang Gaara lakukan. Sudah cukup buruk kabar yang mengatakan jika Gaara dan Sasuke, suami Hinata, adalah saingan di dunia bisnis. Apa lagi jika kabar ini sampai terendus, bisa-bisa mereka dikabarkan bukan hanya menjadi saingan di dunia bisnis tapi juga dalam hal percintaan. Ini akan menjadi skandal yang bisa berakibat buruk nantinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak sedang berusaha merebutnya, tapi aku juga tidak akan menolak jika takdir membawanya kembali padaku"

"Maksudmu Hinata yang datang sendiri padamu ?" merasa tidak terlalu dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataan Gaara, Shikamaru kembali bertanya padanya.

"Bisa dibilang takdirlah yang membawanya padaku" Gaara masih saja mengucapkan kalimat yang intinya sama dengan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Katakan dengan jelas dan ceritakan padaku apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu" Shikamaru mulai terlihat tidak sabar menunggu klarifikasi dari Gaara.

"Kemarin saat bertemu dengannya, dia meminta sedikit bantuan dariku. Karena kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit, maka dari itu aku membantunya" kata Gaara

"Bantuan?... Bantuan seperti apa maksudmu ?" Shikamaru semakin mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Dia hanya memintaku untuk mencarikannya tempat tinggal sementara yang letaknya jauh dari tempat tinggal sebelumnya" Gaara akhirnya memberikan kejelasan dari semua ucapannya.

"Untuk apa Hinata meminta bantuan seperti itu padamu ? Dan lagi, kau menerimanya begitu saja ?. Apa kau sudah gila. Hinata bahkan masih berstatus istri dari orang lain, Gaara. apa kau berniat akan membawa lari istri orang lain dan menyembunyikannya ?" Shikamaru semakin merasa tidak tahan dengan sikap calon adik iparnya ini. Sudah berulang kali Shikamaru menngingatkan pada Gaara untuk melupakan Hinata karena kenyataan jika perempuan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bahkan tidak sedang dalam usahaku merebutnya. Dan darimana maksud dari tindakanku itu yang mengatakan aku membawanya lari. Dia hanya meminta bantuan dariku, dan aku hanya memberikan bantuan padanya. Lagipula, sepertinya sebentar lagi Hinata akan terlepas dari status yang menghalangiku mendapatkannya." bukannya merasa tergugah dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Shikmaru, diakhir perkataannya, Gaara malah terlihat senang dengan pernyataan yang diucapkannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata akan berpisah dari suaminya ?" Shikamaru mencoba menebak maksud dari apa yang diucapan Gaara

"Sepertinya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia memintaku untuk mencarikannya tempat tinggal sementara jika dia masih tinggal serumah dengan suaminya"

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri menyimpulkan, bisa saja dia hanya sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya itu."

"Entahlah" kali ini Gaara memilih acuh dengan pernyataan Shikamaru dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi di depannya.

"Lalu, dimana sekarang Hinata tinggal ?" tahu jika Gaara tidak akan menanggapi pernyatannya lebih lanjut, Shikamaru kali ini beralih menanyakan hal yang menurutnya lebih penting pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tutup mulut pada siapapun yang menanyakan keberadaannya"

"Kau pikir aku menanyakannya karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata ?"

"Meskipun kau tidak berniat menemuinya, aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakan itu padamu"

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkanmu. Jika kelak terjadi sesuatu pada kalian, aku tidak mau ikut campur di dalamnya" Shikamaru sendiri merasa kalau dirinya memang sudah banyak memeperingati Gaara, kali ini Shikamaru memeilih angkat tangan dengan apa yang akan Gaara lakukan kedepannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengatasi semua masalahku sendiri" Gaara masih saja menampakkan ketenangannya. seolah dirinya memang tidak membutuhkan apapun dari Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kelak.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sejak Hinata pergi, Sasuke seolah berubah menjadi sosok lain. dia menjadi jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan saat di rumah pun ia seolah lupa dengan letak semua barang miliknya. Tanpa sadar ia berulang kali memanggil nama Hinata saat ia merasa membutuhkan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung didapatkannya. Saat sadar Hinata tidak lagi berada di sana, Sasuke akan terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah sekitarnya.

Di kantor, saat dirinya tengah menghadiri rapat pun Sasuke tampak tidak fokus dengan semua materi yang di presentasikan dalam rapat tersebut. Saat dirinya bertemu dengan Karin pun, Sasuke tidak terlihat seantusias dulu. Meski Sasuke juga dirinya tidak lagi pernah menyinggung soal Hinata di setiap peretemuan mereka, lambat laun Karin merasa jika perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Sasuke akhir-akhir ini disebabkan oleh kepergian Hinata dan juga kebenaran tentang Hinata yang Karin ungkapkan pada Sasuke dulu.

Padahal ini sudah berjalan 5 bulan sejak kepergian Hinata. Karin dan Sasuke memang semakin sering bertemu saat ini walau status Sasuke dan Hinata sendiri belum jelas. bahkan Karin sendiri masih bingung dengan status antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, Sasuke sekarang berubah. Sasuke seolah menjelma menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenali oleh Karin sendiri, Sasuke selalu tidak fokus pada dirinya juga pada setiap ucapannya saat Sasuke tengah bersama dengannya.

Karena merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan hal ini, Karin memutuskan untuk bicara lebih serius dengan Sasuke agar semuanya terasa jelas baginya juga bagi Sasuke sendiri. Karin memilih untuk mendatangi Sasuke sendiri di kantornya saat itu.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang Hinata ?" beberapa saat setelah Sasuke menghampiri Karin yang sedang menunggunya di ruangannya, pertanyaan dari Karin itu segera meluncur begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sasuke bingung dengan pertanyaan Karin barusan. Memang kapan dirinya pernah menyinggung tentang Hinata saat dirinya tengah bersama dengan Karin. Tapi harus ia akui,mendengar nama Hinata membuat Sasuke memfokuskan semua perhatiannya pada Karin saat ini.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi sikapmu berubah drastis semenjak Hinata pergi." Karin meluapkan apa yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Karena itulah aku ingin memastikannya sendiri. Apakah perasaanmu padaku masih sama seperti dulu atau sedikit demi sedikit tanpa kau sadari perasaanmu sudah berpindah kelain hati ? Lalu, jika memang kau tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padaku, alasan apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu bersikeras untuk mencariku ?. Aku ingin mendengar semua itu sendiri darimu" Karin melanjutkan ucapannya. Mendengar apa yang Karin ucapkan padanya, membuat Sasuke juga berpikir hal yang sama. Sebenarnya, selama ini perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Sasuke saat bersama Karin. Lalu perasaan semacam apa juga yang ia rasakan pada Hinata selama ini. Semua itu juga mengganggunya selama ini.

"Katakan padaku perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa terus berada dalam hubungan tanpa status yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Jadi sekarang, katakanlah padaku" Karin kali ini mengakhiri kalimatnya dan meminta jawaban langsung pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Karin.

"Aku juga selalu menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri selama ini. Tentang seperti apa perasaanku padamu juga pada Hinata dan pada siapa sebenarnya hatiku berada selama ini" Sasuke mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Karin dengan pertanyaan yang hampir sama, yang selama ini juga mengganggunya.

"Setelah menikah dengan Hinata, aku mulai merasakan hal baru, meski pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Bersama Hinata terkadang membuatku merasa seperti pria yang sangat beruntung. Tapi saat pertama kali bertemu dengamu, aku juga merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa menemukan orang yang selama ini kucari. Aku berpikir perasaanku padamu saat itu masih sama dengan perasaanku yang dulu. Saat itupun aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan fakta jika aku sudah menikah agar aku bisa terus bersamamu" Sasuke menyinggung pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Karin mendengarkannya dengan tenang dan mencoba memahami setiap kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya.

"Sampai akhirnya kau tahu tentang kebenaran itupun, aku lebih memilih mengejarmu daripada menjelaskan semuanya pasa Hinata. Aku bahkan berubah menjadi pria yang mengerikan dengan meminta dan memohon sendiri pada Hinata untuk pergi dan membirkanku bersamamu. Semua itu kulakukan tanpa sadar saat aku berada di dalam pengaruh alkohol, kau mungkin tidak bisa bayangkan. Hal kejam apa yang sudah kukatakan pada Hinata saat itu" kali ini Karin tidak bisa untuk tidak membelalakkan matanya dan merasa terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke ungkapkan barusan.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta dan memohon pada Hinata untuk pergi ? Itukah alasan kenapa Hinata sampai datang padaku dan memintaku untuk menerimamu kembali ?" Karin mencoba mengambil kesimpulan dari kebenaran yang Sasuke katakan.

"Mungkin. Malam dimana saat aku tidak bisa meyakinkanmu dan membuatmu tetap bersamaku menjadikanku marah. Tapi saat itu Aku malah melimpahkan semuanya pada Hinata dan menyalahkannya atas apa yang tidak dilakukannya. Setelah aku mengatakan hal kejam padanya pun dia tetap bersikap baik padaku keesokan harinya . Saat bangun aku belum terlalu ingat tentang apa yang kulakukan pada Hinata di malam itu, tapi beberapa hari setelah Hinata pergi, aku mulai mengingat semuanya" saat bangun kala itu, Sasuke memang tidak ingat sama sekali dengan apa saja yang terjadi saat dirinya masih berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol yang ditenggaknya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu ? Dia tidak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu darimu"

"Karena itulah kukatakan, aku berubah menjadi pria yang mengerikan hanya agar aku bisa terus bersamamu. Saat itu aku masih menyangka jika itu juga merupakan wujud rasa cintaku padamu. Sampai akhirnya Hinata benar-benar pergi, di saat itulah perasaanku sendiri menjadi kacau. Aku merasa bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Karin masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Sasuke karena Karin sendiri yakin jika masih ada banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya

"Seharusnya aku merasa senang saat Hinata pergi karena akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang sudah kurencanakan, tapi bukan perasaan seperti itu saat aku mendapati kenyataan jika Hinata sudah benar-benar pergi sekarang. Saat itu aku tetap memaksakan diriku sendiri dengan tetap berusaha melupakan Hinata dan kembali berfokus padamu, tapi sekali lagi aku gagal melakukannya. Pada kenyataannya aku terus saja memikirkan Hinata. " akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan semuanya pada Karin. Kini ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tentang hubungannya dengan Karin,yang jelas ia sudah mengatakan semuanya dan itu setidaknya dapat mengurangi bebannya selama ini. Bahkan Sasuke sudah siap disebut pria brengsek, karena dia sendiri pun menganggap dirinya sendiri orang yang seperti itu.

Sedangkan Karin, tanpa pernyataan yang jelas pun ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya karena perasaan itu kini telah beralih pada perempuan lain. Kali ini karin tidak dapat lagi menahan laju air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya.

"Kau pria brengsek, Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan perasaan kami seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran Hinata saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak memilih kembali padamu. Sekarang, rasa bersalahku pada Hinata menjadi jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dia sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, bahkan aku sendiri pun dapat merasakannya. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata ? Dia benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan semacam itu darimu" Karin tidak dapat menahannya lagi, ia melimpahkan segalanya pada Sasuke. Tapi ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya dapat dibujuk oleh Hinata untuk kembali pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Aku memang pria yang brengsek dan pria brengsek seperti dirikulah yang seharusnya mendapatkan balasan atas semua yang kulakukan" Sasuke sudah menduga kalau kata-kata itulah yang akan keluar saat Karin tahu kebenarannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ? Tentang Hinata" Karin tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja, bagaimana pun Hinatalah orang yang paling menderita dalam hubungan ini. Meski ia masih merasa marah pada Sasuke, tapi ia mencoba mengesampingkan hal itu.

"Aku akan mencarinya dan meminta maaf padanya, memastikan dia baik-baik saja, juga mengembalikan semua yang telah kuambil darinya" Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengembalikan semuanya ?" Karin merasa bingung dengan maksud dari kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

"Semua harta miliknya, aku akan mengembalikan itu semua padanya"

.

.

Our Wedding

.

 **2 Tahun kemudian..**

Perempuan berambut indigo itu terlihat sangat cekatan saat melayani para pelanggan yang datang untuk membeli koleksi bunga di toko bunga tempatnya bekerja. Beberapa saat setelah pelanggan yang datang selesai dengan pesanannya, seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas dan memilik rambut berwarna merah bata.

"Sepertinya hari ini pun kau terlihat sangat sibuk, Hinata" pria itu menyapa Hinata, salah satu pegawai di toko bunga itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang selalu sibuk belakangan ini. Gaara-san sendiri tidak bekerja ?" Hinata balik menyapa pada sosok Gaara yang sedang menunggunya selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hari ini aku ingin pulang cepat agar bisa menjemputmu" Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul saja menanggapi kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan.

"Apa besok kau juga akan sibuk seperti sekarang ?" Gaara bertanya pada Hinata tentang jadwalnya besok.

"Mungkin, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Gaara mengutarakan maksudnya pada Hinata

"Kemana ?" Hinata mengernyit bingung, tidak seperti biasanya Gaara mengajaknya pergi. Biasanya pemuda itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan hanya sesekali saja mengunjungi tempat kerjanya. Posisi Gaara sebagai presdir muda di perusahaan, membuatnya memang selalu dilanda kesibukan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui orang tuaku" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Gaara itu jelas membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Gaara-san, kau sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu selama ini, kumohon jangan membuatnya semakin sulit dengan melibatkan keluargamu" Hinata menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan lebih memilih membicarakan hal yang menurutnya lebih penting saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu menemui orang tuaku untuk masalah itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu saja. Apa kau tidak mau membantu temanmu yang sedang kesulitan ini ?" Gaara memberikan alasan lain pada Hinata dan memberikan sedikit gurauan diakhir kalimatnya. Hinata tentu saja akan membantu Gaara jika ia bisa. Hinata sudah banyak mendapatkan pertolongan dari Gaara selama dua tahun ini. Memberikan ia tempat untuk tinggal dengan membawanya pergi ke Suna, tanah kelahiran Gaara. Dan itu membuatnya jauh dari seseorang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya. Meninggalkan masa lalunya dan mencoba memulai kehidupannya kembali itu sangat sulit dilakukan, karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa begitu saja terlepas dari bayangan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Bantuan seperti apa ?" Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dengan mencoba bertanya pada Gaara tentang bantuan apa yang Gaara maksudkan.

"Orang tuaku dan kakakku terus saja memintaku untuk melakukan kencan buta dengan perempuan pilihan mereka. Jujur saja, itu sangat menggangguku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada mereka sebagai teman wanitaku tapi tidak dalam prioritas sebagai kekasihku. Dan kurasa itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berhenti menyuruhku menemui perempuan-perempuan itu" Penjelasan yang diberikan Gaara memang cukup masuk akal. Hinata sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya sendiri dari Gaara melalui telpon jika ia memang sering terpaksa harus datang ke kencan buta yang sudah diatur oleh orang tua juga kakak perempuannya.

"Karena itulah, turuti kemauan orang tuamu dan cepatlah menikah. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukan hai itu dengan meminta bantuanku" Hinata juga mencoba memberikan gurauan pada Gaara.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika perempuan yang kutunggu tidak juga membalas perasaanku" ucapan Gaara barusan membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dan keadaan canggung tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti mereka. Di tengan kecanggungan diantara Hinata dan Sasuke, bunyi lonceng yang akan terdengar jika ada seorang pelanggan yang datang membuat Hinata setidaknya bisa sedikit lega karena bisa terbebas dari kecanggungan yang menyelimutinya. Tanpa melihat siapa pelanggan itu, Hinata segera mendatanginya dan sedikit membungkuk padanya dan menyapa pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa saya bantu ?" Hinata menyapa pelanggan tersebut sama seperti ia menyapa pelanggan lain yang datang ke tokonya. Begitu Hinata melihat sosok pelanggan yang saat ini berdiri di depannya, mmbuat Hinata kehabisan kata-kata karena terkejut melihat orang itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata" seorang pria yang Hinata anggap sebagai pelanggan itu menyapa Hinata yang masih saja berdiri diam di depannya.

"Sasuke"

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah toko roti. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada tepat disamping jendela. Sasuke yang memilih tempat itu untuk membicarakan banyak hal dengan Hinata. Awalnya Hinata ingin menolak untuk bertemu lagi dengan 'mantan' suaminya itu, apalagi saat di toko bunga tadi juga ada Gaara disana. Tapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Akhirnya Hinata pun menyerah dan memilih menuruti keinginan Sasuke, Hinata tidak ingin membuat keributan di tempat kerjanya. Sedangkan Gaara, setelah diberi sedikit pengertian oleh Hinata, akhirnya ia pun mau membiarkan Hinata untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini ?" Sasuke mencoba sedikit berbasa-basi pada Hinata

"Langsung ke intinya saja, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku ?" Hinata tidak menanggapi pertanyaan basa-basi dari Sasuke, ia langsung menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Sasuke menemuinya. Sebentar saja bersama dengan Sasuke, membuat Hinata seperti dilempar kembali ke masa lalunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Hinata.

"Apa ini ?" Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat bendayang disodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Bukalah" Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk membuka sendiri amplop tersebut. Hinata semakin bingung saat melihat isi dari amlop itu.

"Apa maksudmu memberikan ini padaku ?" Hinata sedikit merasa tidak suka melihat isi dari amplop yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Itu adalah barang mulikmu bukan ? Aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah surat yang merupakan isi dari amplop tersebut. Surat kuasa yang beberapa tahun lalu ditandatangani oleh Hinata, juga surat cerai yang selama ini Sasuke simpan tanpa pernah mengajukannya ke pengadilan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang sangat menginginkan dua surat ini" Hinata menyerahkan kedua surat itu kembali pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan semua ini, akan ku kembalikan semuanya padamu. Juga, kau sendirilah yang berhak untuk mengajukan surat cerai ini ke pengedalikan. Aku mencarimu untuk mengatkan itu padamu" Sasuke mengutarakan maksud sebenarnya ia menemui Hinata meski tidak semuanya, yang terpenting untuk Sasuke saat ini adalah melihat Hinata baik-baik saja dan menjalani kehidupannya dengan layak saat Hinata tidak lagi memiliki apa-apa.

"Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya ? Bukankah kau yang sangat menginginkan perceraian ini. Dan apa maksudmu dengan mengembalikan semuanya ? Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu, nyatanya aku bisa hidup dengan maik meski tidak memilikinya" Hinata menolak maksud Sasuke yang ingin mengembalikan harta yang sudah ia berikan pada Sasuke, juga tentang pengajuan surat cerai itu ke pengadilan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku ingin mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya mejadi milikmu" Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan keinginannya

"Lalu kenapa aku harus mau menerimanya ? Dulu kau sendirilah yang membuatku memberikan smua itu padamu. Apa kau lupa, kau bahkan sampai memohon padaku. ahh... Kau pasti tidak ingat karena saat itu kau mabuk. Tapi kau pasti merasa senang bukan karena semua permohonanmu saat itu kukabulkan, Aku pergi, harta yang sangat kau inginkan menjadi sudah kau dapatkan dan perempuan yang kau cintai bisa bersamamu" Hinata yang sekarang berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu, tidak ada lagi nada kegugupan disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, yang ada hanyalah nada penuh ketegasan. Bahkan Hinata sekarang berani untuk menyindir Sasuke karena perbuatannya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun juga merasa terkejut dengan sikap Hinata padanya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Sekarang berhentilah bersikap seperti itu dan terima ini" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada penuh penyesalan

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkannya. Pekerjaanku yang sekarang sudah cukup untuk membiayai kehidupanku selama ini. Ambil kembali itu dan pergilah" Hinata masih tetap pada pendiriannya

"Kenapa kau mau memberikan semua hartamu untuk orang sepertiku, apa kau bodoh ?" Sasuke tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya karena melihat sikap kerasa kepala Hinata.

"Aku memilih menjadi bodoh daripada harus membodohi orang lain" Sasuke merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Hinata padanya.

"Alih-alih merasa seperti orang bodoh, aku malah menganggap apa yang kulakukan dengan memberikan seluruh hartaku padamu adalah suatu keberuntungan. Aku bisa terbebas dari harta yang selalu membelengguku. Harta itu yang sudah membuatku menjauh dari Tou-san ku sendiri, harta itu juga yang membuat suami yang kucintai mengkhianatiku. Bukankah suatu keberuntunngan jika disaat aku merasa terpuruk ada seseorang sepertimu yang menginginkannya" Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa semua yang Hinata ucapkan padanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku ?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari Sasuke

"Dulu aku memang menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai terasa sangat menyakitkan saat tahu kau mengkhianatiku" Hinata menjawabnya dengan penuh ketegasan, tapi juga terselip nada kemarahan didalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku membuatmu kembali menyukaiku. Apa dengan begitu kau akan kembali padaku ? Apa dengan begitu kau mau memulai semuanya dari awal bersamaku ?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan keseriusan yang tergambar jelas dikedua matanya. Ia menatap Hinata langsung agar Hinata tahu keseriusannya melalui tatapan yang ia berikan. Mendengar itu, Hinata jelas merasa terkejut. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang Hinata harapkan dari Sasuke saat mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini.

"Memulainya kembali ? Apa tidak merasa kalau kau adalah orang yang egois ? Setelah kau menghancurkan hatiku dan rasa percayaku padamu, dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan ingin memulainya kembali denganku. Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini ? Apa saat kau mengatakannya, kau tidak berpikir jika itu mungkin akan melukai Karin" Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan penolakan yang tersirat dari setiap kalimat yang dilontarkannya

"Karin sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya dan juga padamu. Perasaanku pada Karin bukanlah cinta, melainkan bentuk rasa penyesalan dan tanggung jawabku karena dulu aku tidak dapat melepaskannya dari cengkraman para mafia itu. Berbeda dengan perasaanku padamu selama ini. Aku mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya saat kau pergi dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu merasa terluka" Sasuke mengatakan kebenarannya. Kebenaran tentang seluruh perasaannya selama ini. Pada Hinata juga pada Karin. Tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan air matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kenapa ? Kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke mengatakan kalimat sakral itu padanya ?

Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melupakan Sasuke. Hatinya terus menjerit agar menerima tawaran yang diberikan Sasuke. Tapi Hinata mencoba menekan perasaan itu dan menguburnya sampai ke lapisan hatinya yang terdalam. Akan ada banyak hati yang terluka jika ia menerima Sasuke kembali. Di dalam hati Hinata tersenyum meremehkan pada dirinya sendiri, dia tak ubahnya seseorang yang naif karena dengan mudahnya ia terbujuk hanya dengan kalimat yang Sasuke katakan padanya meski ia melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Buru-buru Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, ia tidak ingin terlihat goyah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir dengan kata maaf semuanya akan kembali seperti semula ? Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan sifat egoismu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menuruti keegoisanmu dengan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Kurasa sudah cukup pembicaraan kita, kuharap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi" Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Karin sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu" Hinata mengehentikan langkahnya tapi sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk menoleh apalagi kembali mengahampiri Sasuke. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia sudah tahu, dan bilang tidak apa-apa jika aku kembali padamu. Pikirkanlah, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu kembali padaku" Setelah selesai mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Hinata berjalan ke arah mobil dimana Gaara sudah menunggunya dirinya didalam mobil itu. Memang sejak Sasuke datang dan meminta untuk berbicara berdua saja dengan Hinata, Gaara yang awalnya bersikeras tidak ingin membiarkan Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke beralih mengijinkan Hinata untuk bicara dengan Sasuke dengan syarat ia akan ikut dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Hinata jelas tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan Gaara. Sasuke berpikir ini lebih baik daripada tidak bisa menemui Hinata sama sekali.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengannya ?" Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, Gaara dengan segera mengintrogasi Hinata dengan pertanyaannya.

"Bukan hal yang penting" Hinata hanya menjawab seadanya saja. Ia seolah kehabisan tenaga hanya dengan menemui Sasuke saja.

"Apapun yang ia katakan padamu, kau tidak boleh goyah dan memutuskan untuk kembali padanya. Kau sudah sejauh ini, dan akan sulit untukmu kembali lagi padanya" ucapan Gaara memang benar, Hinata sudah sampai sejauh ini. Ia tidak boleh goyah dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa hatinya malah merasa sakit dengan keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini.

"Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Jika kau merasa tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaanmu padanya, maka disaat seperti datanglah padaku. Tinggalkan dia dan datanglah padaku" sudah sejak lama Gaara ingin mengatakan ini pada Hinata. Gaara merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk sekali lagi meminta Hinata berada disisinya dan memilih dirinya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus memanfaatkan keadaan dimana hati Hinata sedang tergoncang dengan kedatangan Sasuke, yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah Hinata bisa bersamanya dan menjadi miliknya

"Menikahlah denganku dan akan kujauhkan semua keraguan itu darimu. Akan kubuat kau sepenuhnya berpaling darinya dan hanya melihatku saja" Gaara melanjutkan ucapannya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata menoleh pada Gaara. Hinata tidak tahu Gaara akan senekad itu melamar dirinya. Hinata bukannya tidak mengerti kalau Gaara sebenarnya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya melebihi seorang teman. Tapi Hinata selalu menghindar jika Gaara mulai menunjukkan perasaannya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tidak mau Gaara merasa terluka saat bersamanya sementara hatinya masih belum dapat sepenuhnya melupakan masa lalunya.

Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak berusaha menghindar ataupun menjauh, Hinata malah memikirkan tawaran yang diberikan Gaara. Mungkin dengan menikah dengan Gaara itu akan dapat membuat Sasuke menyerah dan berhenti menemuinya.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Yang minta chapter ini dipanjangin, ini sudah saya panjangin. ini sudah lebih dari 5700 kata lho, tidak termasuk a/n.

Untuk chap kemarin mungkin saya ada banyak kekurangannya karena saya banyak menerima review yang bilang di chap kemarin banyak banget typos-nya. Saya minta maaf, itu karena chap kemarin saya ngetiknya terburu-buru jadi typos yang dihasilkan (?) jadi semakin banyak. Apalagi saya ngetiknya dari awal kenal komputer sampek sekarang punya laptop sendiri pun saya tetap konsisten ngetiknya pakai 11 jari (Lho ?)

Semoga saja di chap ini produksi typos saya semakin berkurang. Oh ya, chap depan akan menjadi chap terakhir dari fic saya ini.

Sebenarnya saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini, tapi saya terus mencoba menemukan ide cerita yang sekiranya nyambung sama fic ini. Saya melanjutkan fic ini karena semata-mata banyak reader yang pengen ini dilanjut. Jadi meski lama, saya janji akan melanjutkan fic ini sampai end.

 **.**

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **RenCaggie, Anggi575, Mita622, HipHipHuraHura, yana kim, NurmalaPrieska, hyacinth uchiha, ovihime, Lavienda, clareon, dedeqseokyu, oormiwa, hinatachann2505, Megumi Ametyst, Nanayra, kensuchan, anita indah 777, cintya cleadizzlibratheea, sushimakipark, Ashura Darkname, hiru neesan, nadya ulfa, Kaoru-k216, Green Oshu, Eve Seven, melli, yuma, yura, kushina, lovely sasuhina, rikarika, onylave14, hana, yui, tanpanama556, Horee, ayame, yuuaja, Furi Tsuyoko, nana, HyugaRara, Guest, Sasuke, liecha, Alma, ina, vinalavenuciha, rika chan sanh, Guest, sunny Shinki, Guest, yuka.**

 **.**

Terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah mau membaca apalagi mereview ff saya... ^^

Terus dukung saya dengan mengirimkan komentar kalian di kotak review, karena review dari kalian akan sangat membantu menyemangati saya dalam menulis kelanjutan fic ini. Bagaimana pun bentuk apresiasi dari kalian, itu akan sangat membantu saya.

Terima kasih juga pada reader yang sudah mau membaca ffic saya tapi tidak berkesempatan untuk review.. :D

Salam hangat dari saya dan sampai jumpa di chap terakhir...

.

Mind to RnR ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ruangan besar itu kini disulap menjadi sebuah tempat yang terlihat sangat mewah dan juga elegant. Konsep yang digunakan juga terkesan simple tapi tetap terlihat berkelas. Aula itu terlihat sedikit penuh dengan semakin banyaknya tamu undangan yang datang. Acara yang sebentar lagi akan digelar itu memang tidak terlalu banyak mengundang tamu, mengingat acara pernikahan itu sendiri dipersiapkan secara mendadak. Jadilah hanya beberapa kerabat dekat serta rekan kerjan saja yang diundang. Di depan aula tersebut dapat dijumpai sebuah papan yang cukup besar bertuliskan nama kedua mempelai yang sebentar lagi akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuuga Hinata"

.

.

.

 **Warning :** AU, OOC, [miss]TYPO, minim dialog, alur cepat, dsb.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

Our Wedding

.

Di ruang tunggu mempelai wanita, Hinata yang terduduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di dalam ruangan itu terlihat sedang gelisah. Pikirannya masih berkecambuk meskipun sebentar lagi ia harus segera menuju altar pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Jujur, Hinata masih ragu dengan keputusan yang diambilkan kali ini. Apakah tindakannya dengan menerima lamaran Gaara beberapa minggu yang lalu ini sudah benar ?. Memang Gaara sendirilah yang menawarkan hal ini padanya, tapi tetap saja. Terasa ada yang salah disini. Disaat ia masih merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, pintu di ruang tunggu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya berkat suara yang ditimbulkan saat pintu itu dibuka. Kedua matanya membola lantaran terkejut melihat sosok yang memasuki ruangan itu, sosok seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah Hinata duga akan ditemuinya kembali, apalagi di tempat ini.

"Ka-karin" Hinata sedikit terbata memanggil sosok yang beberapa detik lalu memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini, Hinata ?" tanpa menghiraukan keterkrjutan Hinata karena kedatangannya, Karin malah menyapa Hinata seolah tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka berdua sebelumnya.

"Ba-bagiamana kau bisa berada disini ?" tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Karin padanya, Hinata malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada Karin.

"Sasuke yang memberitahukannya padaku. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia juga akan sampai disini untuk segera menghentikan tindakanmu ini" Karin berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Dan sebelum kau bertanya lebih lanjut, aku juga tidak tahu darimana Sasuke mendapatkan informasi tentangmu saat ini. Saske hanya menelponku dan menyuruhku agar aku segera menuju kemari karena kebetulan aku berada di daerah sekitar sini dan memintaku sebisa mungkin mengulur waktu sampai ia tiba disini" tanpa menutup-nutupinya, Karin menjelaskan tujuannya datang ke tempat itu secara gamblang pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah meskipun Sasuke sendiri yang datang kemari" Hinata mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah ? Tapi kenapa aku justru melihat masih ada keraguan di matamu, Hinata ?" Karin tidak berbohong, semenjak ia memasuki ruangan itu, karin dapat merasakan keragu-raguan dan juga kegelisahan yang tergambar jelas dalam diri Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kalau aku sudah melepaskan Sasuke dan membiarkannya meraih cintanya yang sempat hilang, yaitu dirimu" kali ini Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan saling berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Karin.

"Dan kau juga pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu jika perasaannya padaku bukanlah perasaan cinta sepeti yang kira. Kaulah sebenarnya orang yang selama ini dicintai oleh Sasuke, bukan diriku" Karin berkata jujur, ia memang sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya pada dirinya dan juga Hinata. Meskipun Hinata juga sudah mendengarkan hal yang sama dari Sasuke, tapi dirinya masih tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusan yang diambilnya ini.

"Jika kau datang kesini untuk membujukku agar tidak melangsungkan pernikahan ini, lebih baik kau hentikan itu sekarang juga. Aku tetap tidak akan membatalkan keputusanku ini" Hinata masih saja berpeganga pada keputusan yang bahkan hatinya sendiri masih meragukannya. Tapi seperti yang pernah Gaara katakan padanya sebelum ini, Hinata sudah sampai sejauh ini untuk bisa lepas dari Sasuke, dan akan sulit bagianya untuk kembali lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku tidak berada dalam prioritas untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi, apa kau benar akan meikah dengan pria bernama Gaara itu ?" Karin bertanya pada Hinata tentang keseriusannya untuk melangsungksn pernikahan ini.

"Ya" masih terdengar nada keragu-raguan dalam jawaban singkat yang Hinata berikan pada Karin.

"Aku memang tidak punya hak untuk menghrntikanmu, tapi apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik ? Apa kau tidak berpikir jika keputusanmu ini mungkin malah akan semakin membuat orang terluka termasuk Gaara ?" Karin mencoba memberikan pertanyaan yang mungkin dapat membuat Hinata mengubah keputusannya itu. Hinata terlihat terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Karin barusan.

"Aku tidak mempunyai solusi lain agar bisa terlepas dari Sasuke" akhirnya Hinata mengatakan apa yang selama ini membuatnya gelisah. Meski terasa salah, tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara, pria yang akan kau nikahi, apa kau hanya akan menjadikannya batu loncatan agar Sasuke menjauh darimu ?" Karin semakin memojokkan Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Sama seperti halnya Sasuke yg jatuh cinta padaku, aku yakin suatu saat aku pasti dapat memberikan saluruh hatiku padanya. aku akan mencoba mencintainya dengan tulus" Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Meski ia sendiripun ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, kau tahu dia tidak akan tinggal diam bukan ?" Karin kembali memberikan pertanyaan lain pada Hinata

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengatasinya" Karin hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar jawaban yang Hinata berikan. Gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar tipe gadis yang sangat keras kepala.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju tempat yang diinformasikan seseorang tentang keberadaan Hinata saat ini dan juga apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan melakukan hal ini untuk dapat terlepas darinya yaitu dengan cara menikah dengan pria lain. Sasuke masih ingat siapa Gaara, pria yang akan menikah dengan Hinata. Dia adalah pria yang beberapa tahun silam dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan Hinata di depan Sasuke meskipun dia tahu jika Sasuke adalah suami Hinata.

"Sial" Sasuke mengumpat sambil memukul kemudinya ketika memikirkan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Gaara di sebuah restaurant saat itu.

Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke hatrus sampai ketempat itu sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung. Ia harus menghentikan Hinata bagaimana pun caranya. Sasuke tahu dirinya adalah orang yang egois, tapi ia tidak peduli selama itu menyangkut masalahnya dengan Hinata.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sementara itu, diruang tunggu mempelai pria, Gaara terlihat sedang berdiri di depan kaca besar yang disediakan disana. Merapikan dasinya dan memastikan kembali penampilannya saat ini. Shikamaru terlihat berdiri di belakang Gaara saat ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu kali ini ?" Shikamaru akhirnya membuka suaranya sambil melihat Gaara dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memikirkan keputusanku ini kembali karena memang inilah yang sejak dulu kuinginkan. Kau sendiri pasti tahu kan ?" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru tanpa beralih dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Mengingat banyaknya koneksi yang kau miliki, kau pasti tahukan jika sampai detik ini secara hukum Hinata masih berstatus istri dari Uchiha Sasuke" perkataan Shikamaru membuat Gaara berhenti melkukan hal apapun itu dan berbalik menatap langsung ke arah pria yang beberapa tahun lalu resmi menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Ya, aku memang tahu mengenai masalah itu. Tapi hal itu akan segera kuselesaikan setelah aku menikah nanti" Gaara menjawab dengan ringan perkataan Shikamaru padanya.

"Kau tidak berpikir Uchiha itu akan diam saja melihatmu menikahi istrinya kan ?"

"Aku sudah mengantisipasi jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Termasuk tindakanmu memberitahukan Sasuke tentang pernikahanku dengan Hinata saat ini" ya, memang Shikamaru-lah orang yang sudah memberikan informasi itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli padamu sebagai seorang teman dan keluargamu" tindakan yang dilakukan Shikamaru ini memang bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Gaara membuat keputusan yang salah dan akab berakhir dengan hal yang menyakitkan untuknya nanti.

"Aku tahu mana hal yang benar dan yang salah. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir padaku"

"Jika memang tahu, seharusnya kau sadar jika saat ini kau sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan menikahi perempuan yang jelas-jelas masih berstatus 'milik' orang lain" Shikamaru masih mencoba mengatakan hal yang dianggapnya benar selama ini. Seharusnya Shikamaru lebih keras pada Gaara saat keputusan yang diambil oleh Gaara belum sampaisejauh ini.

"Keputusanku saat ini sudah benar dengan menikahi Hinata dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membatalkannya" dengan mendengar hal itu, Shikamaru tahu jika ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempengaruhi keputusan yang telah Gaara buat. Sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan adalah melihat seperti apa hal ini akan berakhir nantinya.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Begitu sampai ke tempat dimana Hinata akan melakukan pernikahannya dengan Gaara, Sasuke segera dihadang oleh pengawal yang berjumlah lebih dari lima orang. Sasuke yakin jika hal ini adalah perbuatan Gaara agar Sasuke tidak dapat masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia mundur hanya karena hal seperti ini. Dengan dipenuhi emosi Sasuke memukul satu persatu pria yang berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk.

BUAGH

"Minggir kalian semua!" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras sambil terus berusaha menerobos pertahanan para pengawal itu yang mencegahnya untuk masuk.

Sastu pengawal jatuh, tapi pengawal yang lain datang dan mencoba mengentikan Sasuke. Tapi dengan beringas Sasuke menyentakkan tangan-tangan yang berusaha memeganginya dan kembali memberikan pukulan yang sarat akan emosi pada siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

.

.

Salah satu pengawal yang sudah ia tugaskan untuk menjaga pintu depan agar Sasuke tidak bisa dengan mudah mengacaukan segalanya masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Gaara dan Shikamaru berada dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Penampilannya terlihat berantakan dan terlihat beberapa luka lebam di wajah pengawal tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Gaara segera memberikan pertanyaan pada pengawal itu sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada

"Kami gagal mencegahnya masuk, sekarang ia sedang menuju ke tempat mempelai wanita" dengan susah payah pengawal itu mencoba menyampaikan laporan pada orang yang sudah mempekerjakannya itu.

"Sial" mendengar hal itu, Gaara dengan tergesa-gesa segera menuju ke tempat dimana Hinata berada diikuti dengan Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakangnya.

.

.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa mengejutkan Hinata dan juga Karin yang memang masih berada di dalam ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Hinata. Terlihat sosok Sasuke yang benar-benar terlihat berantakan. Hinata dan juga karin juga masih dapat melihat adanya darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Sasuke[. Hinata ingin segera menghampiri Sasuke saat itu juga karena khawatir melihat keadaannya sekarang, tapi niatnya itu diurungkannya karena Karin-lah yang sudah terlebih dulu menghampiri Sasuke dan terlihat sedang berusaha membantu agar Sasuke tetap berdiri tegak.

"Hinata.." panggil Sasuke dengan suara lirih nyaris seperti berbisik. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari karin yang berusaha membantunya dan memilih berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri dia ditempatnya.

Ketika Sasuke sudah hampir berada di dekat Hinata, ia harus kembali ditahan dengan tangan yang berusaha menariknya menjauh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke segera melayangkan tinjuannya pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

Gaara langsung tersungkur ke belakang begitu mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Sasuke memandang geram kearah Gaara, tapi ia lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dan kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu segera membantu Gaara berdiri. Ia yang melihat Gaara yang berniat akan membalas Sasuke, segera menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan dibantu beberapa pengawal. Meskipun ia tidak berpihak pada Gaara maupun Sasuke tapi Untuk saat ini, Shikamaru lebih memilih memaksa Gaara pergi dn membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Hinata. Karin yang juga merasa sudah dibutuhkan lagi disana lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata. Setelah sampai di hadapan gadis itu, kaki Sasuke terasa lemas dan ia pun terjatuh, berlutut didepan Hinata dan memegangi kakinya. HInata berusaha tidak peduli dan tetap tidak bergming barang sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata" Sasuke meminta maaf sambil terus berlutut dihadapan Hinata.

"Kumohon, berikan aku lesempatan sekali lagi" terdengar nada keputusasaan disaat Sasuke mengucapkan permohonannya pada Hinata seolah tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain memohon pada Hinata agar ia kembali pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang dulu lagi. Rasa pecayaku terhadap orang lain pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatku merasakan sakit yang lain" Hinata akhirnya membuka suaranya dengan kalimat yang membuat seorang Sasuke meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lalu pada Hinata.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini Hinata. Aku tahu,aku sudah banyak berbuat salah padamu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau memafkanku dan memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi ?" Sasuke yang biasanya terkesan dingin dan arogan, kini seolah menjadi menusia lemah yang hanya bisa memihon dan meminta ampunan pada Hinata. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah Hinata dapat memafkan dirinya dan kembali padanya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli jika dirinya harus terus berlutut dan memohon pada Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa kau sangat menyukaiku ?" tanpa sadar Hinata juga ikut meneteskan air matanya melihat Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan terbantahkan kini berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri tahu bagaiman perasaanku padamu Hinata, dan perasaan itu akan terus bertahan meskipun aku berusaha melenyapkannya"

"Kau sendirilah yang menyukaiku. Kau sendiri juga yang lelah padaku dan itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk bertahan denganku" meskipun ia ikut meneteskan air mata melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapannya saat ini, Hinata tetap berusaha agar tidak terhanyut dengan permohonan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon, kumohon padamu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus segala kesalahanku padamu" Sasuke masih tetap memohon pada Hinata dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena menahan begitu banyak hal dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau ingat, berapa kali kau mengkhianatiku ?" Hinata kembali memberikan pertanyaan pada Sasuke, kali ini ia ikut berlutut untuk melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Ingatkah kau. Sudah berulang kau mengkhianatiku. Kau hanya memanfaatkan diriku demi harta, kau yang sudah menghancurkan rasa percayaku, dan kaulah yang lebih dulu membuangku. Apa kau ingat itu ?" Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan semua emosi yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia mengeluarkan semuannya di depan Sasuke. Tangannya melakukan gerakan memukul meskipun tak bertenaga pada Sasuke. Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya dan iapun menangis mengingat semua hal yang dulu dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

"Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. kenapa dulu kau harus mengkhinatiku jika akhirnya kau malah memohon agar aku kembali padamu" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghindar dan menerima semua pukulan yang Hinata layangkan padanya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu"

"Pukul aku lebih keras lagi jika itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Benci aku sesuka hatimu sampai kau merasa puas. Tapi kumohon, lakukan itu disisiku. Aku tidak peduli jika harus menjadi budakmu dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk terus meminta maaf padamu asalkan kau berada disisiku" Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan membawanya agar memberikan pukulan yang jauh lebih kuat lagi pada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu" kali ini Sasuke membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Bukan hanya membenci Sasuke, ia kini lebih membenci dirinya sendiri karena membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya dan dengan mudahnya ia bisa kembali jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Mereka tetap dalam posisi saling berpelukan dan saling melemparkan semua hal yang ingin mereka utarakan selama ini. Dan pernikahan yang seharusnya dilangsungkan pun terpaksa dibatalkan saat itu juga.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke dan Hinata pun sudah tidak berada dalam posisi saling berpelukan meski Sasuke saat ini terus menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Mereka juga masih duduk bersipuh di lantai ruangan tersebut. Merasa mereka sudah terlalu lama berada dalam posisi ini, Hinata mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itumembantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata

"Aku ingin pulang dan istirahat"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkamu pulang" Hinata sama sekali tidak menolak tawaran Sasuke, Hinata sendiri tidak yakin jika ia bisa pulang sendirian dalam keadaannya saat ini. Fisiknya benar-benar lelah menghadapi hal-hal semacam ini.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai kedepan apartemen milik Hinata.

"Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu" Hinata hanya mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Pulanglah" Hinata menyuruh Sasuke pulang, ia benar-benar butuh sendiri saat ini.

"Hn" dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata di apartemen itu.

Hinata segera memasuki apartemen miliknya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Tapi di tengah kelelahan yang ia rasakan, Hinata juga merasakan suatu kelegaan dalam dirinya. Ia merasa keputusannya kali ini sudah benar. Hinata harap dengan memberikan Sasuke kesempatan yang lain ia dapat mengobati Sakit hatinya dan dapat memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini hilang dari dirinya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia merasa bersalah pada Gaara. Hinata merasa dirinya hanya memanfaatkan Gaara dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata mengambil poselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Hinata kemarin, saat Hinata membuka pintu aparemennya, Sasuke sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disini ?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak terlalu lama. Hari ini kau ingin pergi kemana ? Aku akan mengantarkanmu" sejak kemarin sebenarnya Sasuke sudah merasa enggan meninggalkan Hinata. Karena itu, pagi ini Sasuke langsung mendatangi apartemen Hinata.

"Mauklah dulu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Sasuke menuruti permintaan Hinata dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apatemen itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?" Sasuke bertanya langung pada Hinata begitu mereka duduk saling berhadapan di atas sofa besar yang berada di ruang tamu apartemen tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata malah membawa telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh permukaan wajah Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya mengusap luka lebam yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Ssshh.." Sasuke sedikit mendesah karena perih dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan padanya, tapi bukannya menghindar, Sasuke malah memegang tangan Hinata agar terus berada dalam posisinya sekarang.

"Apa masih terasa sakit ?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kalau begitu akan aku ambilkan obat untuk lukamu itu" Hinata mencoba menarik tangannya dari Sasuke agar ia bisa mengambil obat oles untuk luka Sasuke. Tapi bukannya melepaskannya, Sasuke malah semakin menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat agar tidak berpindah dari posisinya.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukannya" kali ini Sasuke malah menarik tangan Hinata agar Hinata semakin mendekat padanya dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tidak menolak dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya dan membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kita bisa sedekat ini. Terima kasih karena kau sudah memberikan kesempatan padaku Hinata. Kali ini aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu padaku lagi" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa perkataannya barusan benar-benar tulus.

"Aku tahu, sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu, aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini" mendengar hal itu, Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Hinata dan Hinata membalas senyuman itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?"

"Hari ini aku ingin menemui Gaara untuk membicarakan masalah diantara kami" Hinata mengutarakan keputusannya untuk menemui Gaara hari ini.

"Hn. Apa perlu kutemani ?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak melarang niat Hinata itu, karena dirinya sendiri pun tahu jika masalah antara Hinata dan Gaara harus diselesaikan oleh mereka sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Tapi apa nanti kau bisa mengantarku ?" tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja"

Mereka tetap dalam posisi duduk saling berhadapan diatas sofa besar itu. Saling melemparkan tatapan yang mendamba satu sama lain. Tangan Hinata kembali terangkat dan menyentuh ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana kita bisa berciuman nanti ?" tanpa sadar Hinata menggumamkan kata-kata dan otoatis Sasuke yang berada di depannya bisa mendengar hal itu dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa menciummu saat ini juga jika kau mau" Sadar dengan apa yang digumamkannya di dengar oleh Sasuke, Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil saja.

"Kau tidak percaya, aku benar-benar bisa menciummu sekarang juga" selesai mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera memajukan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ciuman pada Hinata. Tapi gerakannya itu kalah cepat dengan gerakan tangan Hinata yang sudah terlebih dulu menghadang bibir Sasuke yang siap mendarat dibibirnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa melakukannya nanti saat lukanya sudah sembuh" kata Hinata

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ciuman yang 'benar'padamu nanti. Saat itu kau tidak boleh menolaknya seperti saat ini" Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke padanya. Semburat merah yang sudah lama absen dari wajah Hinata pun kini ikut andil saat Hinata memberikan senyuman pada Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Siang nanti"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sampai siang nanti ?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang" jawab Hinata. Dia memang masih enggan untuk pergi keluar apartemennya. Terlebih dengan adanya Sasuke disini, setidaknya apartemen ini tidak akan sesepi biasanya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" Sasuke memperlihatkan amplop coklat yang didalamnya berisi beberapa dokumen yang dibawanya. Saat Sasuke masuk tadi, Hinata tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, jadi amplop itu sejak tadi luput dari penglihatannya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya lagi ? Apa kau masih ingin mengembalikan hartaku dan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan surat gugatan cerai ini sendiri ke pengadilan ?" Hinata mengernyit begitu melihat apa isi di dalam amlop yang dipegangnya.

"Bukan begitu, tentang Surat gugatan cerai ini-" Sasuke mengambil kedua surat yang dimaksud dari tangan Hinata dan merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melenyapkan itu. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi kata perceraian. Karena surat itu tidak pernah sampai kepengadilan, sampai detik ini kau kau masih menjadi Uchiha Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak dan Hinata menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Dan juga surat kuasa itu, aku juga sudah tidak membutuhkannya. Sejak awal harta itu adalah milikmu, aku tidak punya hak untuk hal itu. Aku audah cukup puas dengan keadaanku saat ini, belum lagi kau masih mau bersamaku. Aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan hal lain lagi selain dirimu, Hinata" Sasuke memang sudah tidak memerlukan surat kuasa itu lagi. Ia tidak mau menjadi serakah. Ia hanya butuh seorang Uchiha Hinata yang bisa membuatnya berdiri kokoh seperti sekarang. Karena kehilangan Hinata, perempuan yang begitu dicintainya bisa membawa kehancuran yang lebih besar pada diri seorang Sasuke.

"Tapi aku juga tidak memerlukannya Sasuke. Kau sendiri tahu karena perbuatanku yang melarikan diri saat masih remaja dulu, aku tidak bisa meneruskan pendidikanku sampai ke perguruan tinggi" yang dikatan Hinata itu memang benar, sampai detik ini. Hinata hanya memiliki Ijazah tamat SMA.

"Kau bisa meneruskan sekolahmu kalau kau mau, aku sebagai suamimu pasti akan mengijinkanmu. Kau pun pasti memiliki mimpi lain yang ingin kau wujudkan,bukan ?" Hinata terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan tawaran yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Jujur, Hinata memang masih ingin mengenyam pendidikan di perguruan tinggi untuk meraih mimpinya yang lain, yaitu untuk menjadi dokter spesialis anak.

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh melakukannya ? Apa aku boleh mengejar mimpiku yang lain ?" Hinata bertanya kembali pada Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

"Tentu saja, kau berhak untuk melakukannya, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendukungmu melakukan hal itu" Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Hinata. Mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa istrinya tersebut punya hak untuk mengejar impiannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke... -kun" Hinata mengambil sedikit jeda saat mengatakannya. Sudah lam sekali Hinata tidak memanggil nama Sasuke dengan _sufix_ itu. Sasuke merasa Bahagia saat Hinata kembali memanggil namanya seperti itu "Bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi sekarang ?"

"E-eh ?" belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya, dirinya sudah terlebih dulu mendapatkan tarikan pada tangannya yang cukup keras dari Sasuke. Tubuhnya pun yang ikut tertarik langsung bertabrakkan dengan dada bidang Sasuke didepannya. Bahan kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak merasakan adanya jarak diantara tubuhnya dengan Sasuke selain pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat, dia juga menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata. Menghirup aroma khas seorang Hinata yang sangat dirindukannya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak melawan dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia malah terlihat sedang mencoba menyamankan diri di pelukan suaminya itu. Senyum yang dipenuhi dengan rona kebahagiaan juga terpancar dengan jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Tapi saat kau mengejar impianmu nanti, jangan sampai kau melupakan tugasmu sebagai Istri, mengerti ?" Sasuke mengatakannya sambil terus memeluk Hinata.

"Ya"

"Kau harus selalu mengurusku"

"Ya"

"Kau juga harus selalu memenuhi kebutuhanku"

"Ya"

"Dan yang terakhir, kau harus siap menjadi seorang ibu untuk anak-anak kita nanti"

"Tentu Sa-.."

 _Blussh_

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat itu juga. Ia juga secara otomatis mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sasuke dan menatap wajah suaminya itu secara langsung. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditatap Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar memerah hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bilang yang terakhir itu harus kau lakukan sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Atau kau sengaja melakukannya untuk menggodaku agar kita bisa segera ' _melakukannya'_ sekarang juga ?" Sasuke sedikit mengaduh begitu mendapatkan cubitan kecil dari Hinata sebagai hadiah karena ucapannya itu.

"D-dasar mesum!" teriak Hinata. Hinata masih belum terbiasa menghadapi sifat mesum Sasuke ini. Melihat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menurutnya mesum itu merupakan hal baru bagi Hinata selama pernikahan mereka.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh mendengar tuduhan Hinata padanya. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh ia hanya bersikap seperti itu hanya di depan istrinya itu saja.

"Jika saja disini tidak terasa sakit, aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sekarang juga" Sasuke mengataknnya sambil menunjuk susut bibirnya yang masih terlihat memar karena kejadian kemarin. Hinata yang mendengar itu awalnya merasa malu, tapi entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata malah semakin memajukan wajahnya semakin dengan Sasuke. Awalnya ia mengecup ringan dahi Sasuke, lalu Hinata membawa bibirnya untuk mencium kedua pipi Sasuke. Lalu berpindah ke hidung dan terakhir, Hinata memberikan kecupan selembut mungkin di bibir Sasuke. Takut jika tindalannya itu semakin membuat memar Sasuke terasa perih.

Sasuke yang baru pertama kali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati segala macam bentuk kecupan dan ciuman yang Hinata berikan padanya. Dan ciuman itu sampai pada bibirnya, ia sedikit tersenyum di tengan ciumannya menyadari jika Hinata mencoba menciumnya selembut mungkin agar tidak semakin melukainya. Sungguh manis sekali istrinya ini.

Meskipun ujung bibirnya masih terasa sedikit sakit walau Hinata mencoba menciumnya selembut mungkin, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan ciuman yang Hinata berikan padanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman Hinata terlepas dan menyisakan rona kemerahan dan senyum malu-malu dari Hinata.

"Kau bilang kalau aku yang mesum, tapi kenapa sekarang jadi ku yang terlihat mesum disini" melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin merpna, membuat Sasuke semakin giat untuk menggoda istrinya itu.

"U-uhhh.." Hinata yang malu dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke padanya hanya dapat kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin kentara diwajahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan dan malah kembali memeluk Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka berdua.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Siang itu Hinata tiba di tempat yang sudah disepekatinya dengan Gaara untuk menemui pemuda itu. Sebuah restoran _sea food_ yang cukup ramai pengunjung. Sasuke yang mengantarkannya kesana, awalnya Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya masuk ke dalam dan menemui Gaara. Tapi Hinata mencegahnya karena kali ini Hinata sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Gaara. Sasuke memahami hal itu dan ia menuruti kemauan Hinata dengan menunggu istrinya itu menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Gaara di dalam mobil yang ia parkirkan tidak jauh dari restorant itu.

Begitu masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut, Hinata segera mendatangi meja resepsionist untuk bertanya mengenai tempat yang sudah di pesan Gaara. Seorang pelayan kemudian mengantarkan Hinata menuju ruangan yang ia maksud.

Begitu menunjukkan ruangannya, pelayan itu pamit undur diri. Setelah menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang mendadak menghampirinya, Hinata akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam sana, Hinata melihat sosok Gaara yang sudah menunggunya di meja yang sudah di pesan. Begitupun sebaliknya, Gaara juga melihat Hinata memasuki ruangan itu.

"Duduklah" Gaara mengatakannya setelah Hinata berada dekat dengan meja yang audah terisi dengan segelas minuman yang dipesannyadan juga 2 gelas air putih.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu ?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak juga, aku juga baru saja datang. Apa kau ingin aku memesankan makanan atau minuman untukmu ?" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sekaligus menawarkan hal lain padanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka makanan rumah" balas Hinata mencoba sesopan mungkin menolak tawaran Gaara. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Gaara.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ?" sebenarnya Gaara sudah menebak tujuan Hinata ingin menemunya disini, tapi Hinata ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata.

"Kau mungkin sudah menduganya, tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meminta maaf padamu atas semua hal yang terjadi padamu karena aku. Masalah Sasuke dan pernikahan itu" memang itulah tujuan Hinata menemui Gaara saat ini. Semalaman ia memikirkannya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan semua kebaikan yang sudah Gaara berikan padanya selama ini. Meski Hinata tahu jika ia tidak bisa membalas semua yang sudah Gaara lakukan untuknya, tapi setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf atas semua hal yang terjadi diantara mereka. Setelah Hinata mengatakan tujuannya kemari, terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang sampai akhirnya Gaara kembali membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau sudah menetapkan hatimu untuk kembali pada Sasuke?" itulah hal yang saat ini ingin Gaara ketahui dari Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Hinata dengan mantap.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu Hinata ? Dia sudah berkhianat padamu" Gaara kali ini berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang sarat akan kemarahan mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Aku ingat, aku mengingat semua itu dengan jelas" Hinata kembali menjawab pertanyaan Gaara padanya.

"Lantas, kenapa kau malah memilih untuk kembali pada pria yang jelas-jelas sudah pernah berkhianat padamu" Gaara semakin menekankan kalimatnya kali ini, berusaha mengingatkan kembali Hinata atas pengkhianatan yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Aku pernah berkata pada Sasuke jika aku lebih memilih menjadi orang bodoh daripada membodohi orang lain. Mungkin itulah yang saat ini aku lakukan. Memilih menjadi orang bodoh dan kembali ke pelukan pria yang pernah mengkhinatiku" jeda sejenak sebelum Hinata kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku sama sekali tidak menampik kemungkinan Sasuke-kun akan kembali mengkhianatiku, tapi aku ingin memberikan kesempatan yang lain padanya. Aku ingin mencoba membangun kembali kepercayaanku kepada orang lain, dan itu kumulai dengan menerima suamiku kembali. Kami sudah pernah sampai pada tahap dimana pernikahan kami berada diambang perpisahan, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan kembali kami alami lagi nantinya. Aku merasa mempertaruhkan kehidupanku dalam keputusanku kali ini. Jika aku kalah didalamnya, mungkin aku akan semakin hancur. Tapi jika aku dapat memenangkan taruhan itu, yang akan aku dapatkan adalah kebahagiaan yang selama ini kucari" Hinata menatap langsung ke arah Gaara saat melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya

"Bukankah kita butuhk banyak pengorbanan hanya untuk mencari sesuatu bernama kebahagiaan. Dan hal itulah yang saat ini sedang kulakukan" Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberikan senyuman yang penuh dengan keyakinan dan memancarkan kebahagiaan didalamnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara sedikit tertegun mendengarkan penuturan Hinata yang diakhiri dengan senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya. Pada akhirnya Gaara hanya dapat tersenyum penuh kekalahan saat itu.

"Kau menang Hinata. Kau sudah memenangkan taruhanmu itu" kata Gaara pada akhirnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu nanti" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gaara segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"T-terima kasih untuk semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan untukku, dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu itu" sebelum Gaara benar-benar pergi sekali lagi mengucapkan kata maaf dan rasa terima kasihnya atas bantuan yang Gaara berikan padanya selama ini.

"Hn. Sama-sama" begitu selesai mengucapkannya Gaara segera berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Our Wedding

.

Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobil dapat melihat Gaara yang berjalan keluar meninggalkan restourant itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata juga ikut keluar dari restourant itu, sepertinya permbicaraannya dengan Gaara sudah selesai. Hinata berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

"Bagaimana ?" begitu memasuki mobil, Sasuke langsung bertanya pada Hinata.

"Gaara bilang dia sudah memaafkanku dan juga ia menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan salamnya padamu" jawab Hinata

"Hn. Ternyata dia cukup baik juga, meski sebelumnya dia sangat menyebalkan" meski enggan mengakuinya, tapi kali ini Sasuke garus merubah sedikit penilaiannya pada Gaara. Walau bagaimanapun pria itulah yang sudah membantu Hinata selama ini.

"Sejak dulu Gaara-san memang orang yang baik, kau saja yang belum tahu" Hinata ikut menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sekarang kita akan kemana ?" tanya Hinata

"Kembali ke apartemen, membereskan semua barang-barangmu disana dan setelah itu kita akan pulang kerumah, rumah kita yang sebenarnya" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tanggapan Hinata. Ia kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Hinata. Selama dalam perjalanan, Sasuke dan Hinata ters bergandengan tangan. Mereka terkadang saling melemparkan senyum. Hinata dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Badai mungkin bisa datang kapan saja dalam usaha mereka meraih kebahagiaan. Tapi jika hal itu kembali datang, mereka sama sekali tidak takut. Karena saat ini mereka saling memiliki. Saling membutuhkan dan juga saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka yakin, bahwa jalan yang mereka pilih pada akhirnya akan mengantarkan mereka pada satu tujuan akhir yaitu Kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

A/n: Fiiuuhh~~ akhirnya selesai juga satu fanfic saya yang satu ini. Maaf sebelumnya karena saya sangat terlambat updatenya. Mau bagaimana lagi, saya terlalu terhanyut pada game dan juga drama mandarin.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang Saya akhirnya memutuskan ff ini berakhir dengan pair Sasuhina. Maaf jika ini mengecewakan kalian para pendukung Gaahina. Saya sebenarnya sudah benar-benar mentok untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Tapi karena banyaknya reader yang minta ff ini untuk dilanjutkan sampai end akhirnya saya melanjutkannya. Saya mendapatkan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan ff ini setelah saya tidak sengaja menonton drama korea favorit _Bapak_ saya. Mungkin kalian yang pernah nonton akan tahu beberapa bagian yang hampir mirip dengan drama itu, saya gk terlalu ingat sih judulnya apa.

Intinya saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan ff ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya.

Sekali lai saya tekankan, saya masih newbie dan masih dalam tahap belajar, jadi segala kekurangan yang ada di ff ini mohon dimaklumi. Saya juga minta maaf kalau saya masih belum bisa mendramatisir situasi, saya akan mencoba belajar lagi.

Saya juga tidak lupa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada reader yang sudah mau membaca, memfavoritkan dan mengikuti ff ini sampai chapter terakhir, **#Bungkuk**

.

 **Special thanks for :**

 **Shinata87, HipHipHuraHura, Mita622, oormiwa, dedeq seokyu, Anggi575, CallistaLia, Green Oshu, cintya cleadizzlibrathea, Ella9601, Uchiha Cullen738, nadya ulfa, keita uchiha, NurmalaPrieska, clareon, hiru neesan, hyacinth uchiha, Lavienda, Nanayra, Morita Naomi, Kaoru-k216, anita indah 777, Megumi Amethyst, sushimakipark, Lady JulliAnna, Maria Yeremia Watson, lastrisihaan, hyugasasuke, Eve Seven, Hiori Fuyumi, yui, Kururi, Guest, sasuhina, ayaara, Namealma, lovely sasuhina, NameAlma, Lada Hitam, Miss Sambalado, sichan, yuuaja, Tieve, yuki azulla, Angel821, Mellyzainal, Nameikathak, novi yuni, Aoi, A-Chan, angel0410, Chishikatoka, HimekaNamikaze906, winatabiyong, Ena, Sandi, Nasya, Salsabilla12, Higurashi HimekA, ringohanazono6.**

 **.**

Sampai jumpa di project saya selanjutnya, akhir kata jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kawan... ^^

.

Mind to RnR ?


End file.
